Stand Here With Me
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: This is a dark love story focusing around Dean Winchester. Dean and Eve met in Hell, and he tortured her, but somehow they managed to fall in love. Now they're out and she's looking for revenge...but will she find a new man...and an old flame?
1. Chapter 1

_Eve stroked Dean's hair and kissed him softly. This was how it was supposed to be. Their plan was to be together forever—it wasn't supposed to be more complicated than that._

"_What kind of person finds their soul mate in Hell?" Eve giggled._

_Dean smiled a little. "The kind that couldn't find them before they died and were sent to Hell?"_

_Eve smiled and stoked his face as he looked lovingly at her. She was certain that she had missed out on love when she was dying, but she hadn't. She'd found Dean in a place she hadn't been looking for, and she felt pleased. Forget that he tortured her. Forget that after 5 years of torture he asked her to help him do the torture and she accepted. This was the now—this was when they're love was finally going to be pursued._

"_Come to me." They told each other._

Eve opened her eyes, and looked around her room. She was quite unaware that in a motel room three states over, Dean was waking up from the exact same dream. The two looked around their motel rooms, and as Eve ran her fingers through her hair, Dean ran his hand down his face. Ever since they'd gotten out of Hell, they'd been dreaming about each other.

Dean would never forget the sounds that she made, or the pleas that she gave at first. Then it was almost as if she liked the idea of being tortured by him. She started telling him what it had been like before she died. She'd been a hunter, and a psychic—and she saw things in gray, and never in black and white. Even torturing souls, Dean found that entrancing and so soon he'd asked her to help him—he couldn't bear to torture her anymore.

"You look troubled." Sam said, sitting down on his own motel bed.

Dean looked at him. "I'm fine—just a weird dream."

Sam nodded. "All right, well…there's a hunt I think we should check out."

Dean got out of bed to look over Sam's research while Eve packed up what little things she had, and then stared at her duffle as she sat on her bed.

"You know what you have to do." Castiel said.

Eve shook her head without looking at him. "You never should have taken me out of there."

"You and Dean are important to the bigger picture." Castiel explained.

Eve shook her head again. "There's nothing important about me."

"Good things do happen, Eve." Castiel told her.

"No." Eve told him. "When I was a baby, some demon dripped blood into my mouth, I became a hunter, I realized I was a psychic, I was killed by another psychic, and then I fell in love in Hell—how is any of that good?"

"You saved people." Castiel tried.

Eve shrugged slowly. "Like any of that matters now."

"You have a chance to save the world, Eve." Castiel stressed. "A chance to set things right."

"Why did you save me? I'm a psychic. As far as I was concerned or aware, we were abominations—liable to go off at any moment and help the demons." Eve said bitterly, remembering before she died.

Castiel paused. "You're different—you never use your powers, and you were close to uncovering the secret of the seals. God needs you now."

Eve nodded slowly. "So you keep telling me."

"Where is your faith now, Eve? You used to take leaps of faith all the time. You stood up for what was right, and God is giving you a chance to go against what Azazel tried to turn you into. You would have grown-up devout and pure had he not tainted you—had your mother not condemned you to this fate." Castiel told her.

"I'll help you…but first I need to do something…for me." Eve said, looking at Castiel for the first time since he'd appeared, and he nodded slowly.

****

For some reason as Dean read through the information, the name "Evelyn" kept becoming the name "Eve" to his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about her—thinking about what he'd done to her. She was the only woman he'd even begun to think about like this. He had thought he'd known love before—but that was before Eve had showed up in Hell with him. And what kind of sick cosmic joke would make two people fall in love in Hell? Make the torturer fall for the torturee—and even more messed up still…why would she fall for him too?

"Dean?" Sam asked for the third time.

Dean looked down at him as the thoughts were suddenly pushed away. "What?"

"She's not here." Sam said.

Dean looked down at Sam in the grave with the empty coffin—the punched through empty coffin.

"It looks like she got up and walked out." Dean told Sam.

Sam nodded. "Apparently—she dug her way out."

"That's one feisty bitch." Dean said, and then looked at the papers again before he thought about it harder.

Evelyn Bishop had burst through her coffin and climbed her way out of her grave. The spot had since overgrown, but it was obvious that whatever was doing the killing was this woman—only she wasn't a ghost. She could be a zombie, or a revenant.

"So we have to figure out who would possibly hide her—it's like that zombie chick all over again." Dean said dismally.

Sam nodded. "I guess the next thing on the list is to figure out what she looks like and who her friends were—weed through them to find who in their minds would keep her hidden."

Dean nodded too and helped his brother put the dirt back into the grave, and then they drove to the place where Evelyn's parents lived. They walked up to the door, aware that they were pretending to be college students writing a paper about her, because she'd done some extraordinary things in this particular town. The story could stick.

"Hello, Ma'am." Sam said with a friendly smile, Dean mimicking it. "I'm Sam, and this is my buddy, Dean. We're students at the community college and we're writing about local heroes. We thought we'd see if you could tell us anything special about your daughter…Evelyn…unless the wounds are too fresh."

The boys were quite aware that Evelyn had only been dead for a year, but the woman just nodded and motioned for them to come inside. Dean looked around a little as Sam started in with the condolences and the questions, and then something caught Dean's eye—a picture. At first glimpse it was just a picture, but as he actually looked at it, he realized that he knew this girl. She was beautiful, and strong—even in the picture—and Dean suddenly felt like he couldn't be there. This was Eve's house. This was Eve's mother. How could he stand in this house when he'd tortured this woman's little girl in Hell?

"He told me that you two would come, Sam…you can ask other questions if you like." Mrs. Bishop said, pouring him some lemonade.

"Wait…what?" Sam asked, completely confused.

"Castiel." She told him. "He told me that you two would come looking for her…and to let you know that the killings weren't her fault."

Dean turned to her when he heard Castiel's name. "He honestly came to see you after what your deal cost your own daughter?"

"Dean?" Sam asked his brother.

Mrs. Bishop looked directly at Dean. "Castiel is not my enemy, Dean, and neither are you. You and Sam know exactly what it's like to have your mother make poor decisions—she gave Azazel permission to turn Sam into a psychic to save the man she loved, just as I gave Azazel permission to turn Evelyn into a psychic to save my family. Don't pretend like I'm the bad guy here—Lilith is the main threat."

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked Mrs. Bishop calmly, questions running through his head.

Mrs. Bishop shook her head. "No…my husband is though. He and our youngest, Jeremy, are on a hunt right now. Castiel visited me this morning to tell me that he pulled Evelyn out of Hell because she has a job to do. Frankly, I'm quite pleased. That girl has been nothing but devoted to God and to hunting since she could fire a gun."

"If you hadn't sold her out, she wouldn't have had to go to Hell." Dean said angrily. "She wouldn't have had to go on the rack."

Sam gave Dean a questioning look and Mrs. Bishop looked at Dean hard.

"You wouldn't be so forgiving of her if you'd known that she killed her best friend." Mrs. Bishop told him.

"I did know that…and it wasn't entirely her fault. She freaked out and couldn't control her power—she shouldn't be faulted for that. She's not a murderer." Dean said firmly, and then he was out of the house just like that.

Sam left the house without so much as another word to Mrs. Bishop, and got into the passenger seat of the Impala, studying Dean hard. Dean was freaking out, and it was obvious that this all had to do with Hell. Sam hated to press the issue, but when their hunt had led them here, and Castiel was involved, what else was Sam supposed to do? Just sit back and watch it all happen?

"Dean…" Sam began, but trailed off when Dean shook his head.

"She and I were practically one down there…after I tortured her." Dean said out loud.

****

"_I was a drama nerd." Eve said, biting her lip as Dean carved into her flesh, stripping a piece of her arm off._

"_Drama Club, huh?" Dean asked her._

_She nodded and fought off the urge to scream. "I can play any part that you want."_

_Dean smiled maliciously at her and then stepped closer to her, cutting into her arm again, her blood spilling out. She was done screaming for him—she hadn't let out bloodcurdling screams in months. Something about that made him respect her a little more. His eyes softened ever so slightly, but when she smiled fondly at him, he carved off another strip of her arm, and she grimaced, but didn't even squeak._

"_I have a little brother—at least I used to." She said, continuing the conversation. "He was my everything before I had to come down here."_

_Dean moved the knife away from her as she said that. He'd been slowly starting to forget about what life had been like before Hell. Everyone had given up on Eve because no one could crack her. She'd given up on the screaming and begging—she did it a little for every new torturer who came around who did something to her a little differently, but Dean was finding that she was saying all the right things._

"_Did you ever have a brother, Dean?" Eve asked._

_Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah…I had a little brother once."_

Eve shook the memory away as she drove the car back to her old home. Castiel had explained that he'd been to her mother, and that Sam and Dean thought that she was the reason all the people in her hometown were dying. Eve had decided not to talk to Castiel about Dean, but Castiel knew that the mention of him would drive them together. Together, Castiel was certain that they'd be able to help each other and get to Lilith before anymore seals were broken.

Eve parked the car outside her house and then looked at it as she got out and shut the car door. The house looked smaller than it had before, and though part of her was happy to see it…the other part wasn't at all. Things had happened in there that only Dean and her family knew about, and that thought unsettled her. She wasn't sure why Dean would think she was the one killing people—he knew everything about her and where she'd been. Like she had any time to go around maiming people.

"Evelyn!" Mrs. Bishop cried as Eve came in the front door.

All at once Eve felt arms being flung around her and instead of completely panicking, she just stood there. She felt suddenly like she was going to cry, and when her mother began to stroke her hair, a tear fell and Eve found herself hugging her mother back. Forget being angry about having to be a psychic—forget about how she was killed. It could all wait while she hugged her mother.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Mrs. Bishop told her daughter, pulling away a little and looking at her. "You look as beautiful as always."

Eve smiled a little. "You do too, Mom."

Mrs. Bishop tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear and then motioned for her to sit. Eve slowly complied, and then shook her head when her mother offered her a glass of lemonade.

"I'm really only here on business." Eve told her mother kindly. "I—I was told that Dean Winchester was around here."

Mrs. Bishop nodded sadly. "Yes, he was…I had half the mind to call him on what he did to you."

"You have no idea what he did to me." Eve said strongly. "No matter what Castiel or any other stupid angel has told you…you have absolutely no idea what I have been through, Mother—so stop it."

Mrs. Bishop nodded slowly and then looked at her daughter hard. "You had better be giving this second shot at life a better go than your first shot."

Eve stood up. "You mean when you gave Azazel permission to turn me into a freak and then let my own father kill me?"

Mrs. Bishop sighed. "We didn't know then that you could ignore being a psychic. After your freak-out with Frannie we just couldn't let you be around to be a threat to your brother."

Eve nodded slowly. "Do you know where Dean went?"

"He's at the nearest motel with his brother, Sam." Mrs. Bishop explained.

Eve nodded and then went to the front door of the house and turned to face her mother as her mother started to follow her slowly, trying to figure out what to say.

"I'll be in touch." Eve promised, and then she was out the door and on the way to the motel, a loaded gun on the passenger seat of the car, ready to be used.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I can still remember how chocolate tastes." Eve said warmly, smiling a little._

_Dean looked at her, getting ready to begin, but feeling a little like he couldn't do this to her anymore. Everyday she had a new story to tell him, or questions to ask, and all he wanted to do was hear her scream. Why wouldn't she just scream for him?_

"_I remember how it felt to have it melt on your tongue, and even after you swallowed it a little, there was still that hint on chocolate on your tongue." She said, and then she looked directly in the eye. "What are you waiting for?"_

_Dean stepped up closer to her as she hung there on the rack, her hands and feet bound. She was just looking at him so fondly and for some reason he couldn't remember why he'd come. Her eyes were so beautiful—so kind. What was a girl like this doing in Hell? What was a girl like this doing dead?_

"_Be with me." Dean found himself saying. "Be with me and help me to do the torture—you don't have to feel the pain of it anymore. It's really quite liberating to torture others—to make them feel the pain that you've had to live with."_

_Eve smiled a little and slowly shook her head. "No, Dean. I don't want to torture anyone. I just want to remember chocolate."_

_Normally that sort of bravery would just push him to make the torture even worse that day, but Dean found himself kissing her suddenly. Neither of them had been expecting it, and Dean suddenly found himself remembering what it was like to kiss a girl. So many things he had been starting to forget—but suddenly everything was so clear to him._

"_Your lips are soft." Eve whispered when Dean pulled away. "Now are you going to start or what?"_

Sam stared at Dean when they got to the motel and Dean paced a little, his hand running down his face. Sam had never seen Dean this agitated before, and it worried him a little bit. What was going on here? Why was Dean in such a funk over this? Yes Sam knew that Dean had tortured her…but why was this one so particular to him?

"She was so strong, Sammy—so full of faith." Dean said suddenly.

Sam nodded. "She was?"

Dean nodded slowly. "It was amazing…for four straight years she told me stories, and indulged personal information about her former life to me, and every time I asked her to join me—to help me torture souls—she refused. She kept telling me that she just wanted to remember things—rain, chocolate, the comfort of hugs."

"She sounds like a decent girl." Sam said.

"That's just it—she was practically perfect. She was everything I'd ever looked for before, even though I never looked. Demons and angels have two very distinct differences—angels work for God and demons work for themselves, and demons show every feeling, while angels keep theirs to themselves. While I was down there, Sammy, that girl made me feel every feeling. It got to the point during the fifth year that I was practically begging her to help me with the torture because I couldn't bear the thought of torturing her anymore. Alastair thought I was going soft for a week or two, but then Eve accepted." Dean told Sammy, looking him in the eye right when he said her name. "Eve accepted…and we tortured souls together. We were practically inseparable…and in love. Who the Hell falls in love in Hell?"

Sam was stunned for a moment. "Apparently you."

Dean took a deep breath as Sam tried to take it all in, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Dean had managed to fall in love in Hell—fall in love when he was starting to forget all of that human stuff. He had just been in it for the thrill and pleasure of the torture, but Eve had changed all of that. She'd guided him through a dark phase, and though she had helped him to become darker, there was a light in her that no one could seem to snuff out.

"So what…now she's out and killing people? Castiel yanked her out and she went out to kill?" Sam asked.

"Don't say things like that about Eve, Sam…she wouldn't have done any of this." Dean said.

****

Eve looked at the gun on the seat as she parked the car. How could she do this? Dean wasn't just some hunter that had happened to torture her in Hell—he was a man she knew that if given the chance this second time around, she could actually fall in love with him. Sure they were attracted in Hell—but this wasn't Hell. Up here they were different people…but maybe they were better people.

Slowly, Eve picked up the gun and checked that it was loaded. As she thought about it more, she realized that killing Dean was going to be harder than she thought. Every time she thought about putting a bullet in his head, she thought about how kind and gentle his eyes could get. Now that he was out of Hell, who said that he was the same man that tortured her—the same man who fell in love with her. Then again…who said he wasn't?

Eve got out of the car and went into the motel office. She smiled at the man at the counter and then used the first name that she could think of that Dean might use—and it worked. The man told her what room they were in, and then Eve went up, pulling the gun out of her skirt and holding it up to the door once she got there. It was now or never—he had to pay for the images she couldn't get out of her head.

A tall man opened the door when she knocked, and looked at her, his eyes widening. He grabbed the gun and pinned her against him, Dean coming to witness the commotion. He stared at her in disbelief that she had come with a gun, and Eve glared at him. Dean felt his heart sink a little at the looks of hatred she was giving him, and he nodded slowly.

"Let her go, Sam." Dean told him.

Sam looked at his brother strangely. "You want me to let her go when she came here with a gun?"

"Give it back to her…Hell after all this time I probably deserve what she's threatening." Dean said.

"Don't say that word like its normal!" Eve yelled at him. "Hell isn't meant to be a word taken lightly!"

"Eve?" Sam asked her, slowly letting her go.

Eve gripped the gun tighter and pointed it at Dean. "I can't get you out of my head. At first I thought this was going to be my second chance, but you're in here—taunting me. What kind of sick bastard pretends to be in love with someone in Hell? What, was I just one of the prettier souls you were torturing?"

"I wasn't pretending, Eve." Dean told her, taking a step towards her but stopping when she cocked the gun.

"Bullshit." She replied.

Dean shook his head. "No, it's not bullshit. I fell in love with you, Eve. None of that was a lie. I told you everything about me, and you told me everything about you. Now you come in here acting like it was all nothing."

"Because you were a monster—I fell for you because you were the only person who stuck out the torture long enough. It was just normalcy for me, Dean." She told him strongly, but Dean could understand the tone in her voice.

"You don't mean that." He said.

She took a step towards him. "I will shoot you, Dean."

"No you won't." He told her, and put his surrendering hands down. "You're not going to shoot me, Eve."

Eve looked at Sam, and then at Dean, and then at the ground and the gun slowly lowered. She looked back up at Dean and made her way over to him, kissing him. Sam watched as Dean's arms went around her and held her, and Eve ran her fingers through Dean's hair. For Sam the sight was strange—his brother had tortured this woman in Hell and here she was, back in his arms. What kind of sick joke was this?

"I'm so glad Cas brought you out of Hell." Dean whispered, placing his forehead to Eve's.

Eve smiled a little. "I am and I'm not."

Dean stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. "Have you seen your Dad yet?"

Eve shook her head. "No…no, I haven't."

"Would anybody like to fill me in?" Sam asked suddenly.

Eve looked at him from Dean's arms. "My father's the one that killed me."

****

After all of the traveling and the thinking, and the running into Dean and not wanting to let him go, Eve had decided to take a shower. Dean had let her go ahead and go into the motel bathroom, and then he looked at Sam, who wanted answers.

"This is weird, Dean." Sam told him. "You and Eve happen to be lovers in Hell, and then Castiel pulls you _both_ out? Are you sure there isn't some ulterior motive here?"

Dean sat down at the table. "I'm not sure what's going on here, Sam. Down in Hell, Alastair told me that she was the only psychic to go to Hell that believed in God and everything he did. She was really hard to crack, and so to prove myself to him, Alastair gave me her as a test—and I almost failed because I fell for her."

"Before I get in, do you guys have conditioner?" Eve asked a towel wrapped around her body.

Dean looked up at her and something happened to him as Sam got up to get her some. Just the image of her standing there with nothing between them but the towel made Dean's pulse race. This was his chance—his chance to have her up here like he couldn't down there. Their souls were drawn to one another, so why couldn't they test it out?

"I'll help you." Dean said, hurriedly getting the conditioner from Sam and smiling at Eve as he handed it to her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Jittery and Dean Winchester…three words that shouldn't be uttered together."

She headed into the bathroom and then Sam gave Dean a look. Her dark hair framed her face, and her eyes were as beautiful as ever. So without letting Sam finish his sentence, Dean went into the bathroom as Eve closed the curtains around the tub and turned the shower on. Dean locked the door behind him, and somehow knew that she could sense him. He stripped down to nothing and then climbed into the shower, surprised and yet happy that she smiled at him a little as he climbed in.

"You're a strange one, Dean Winchester." She told him, letting him kiss her as the water ran down them. "What would Sam say?"

"I don't care." Dean replied with a shrug, stroking her wet hair. "This isn't about him—it's about us."

Eve nodded slowly, and then wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. They looked each other in the eye, both of them aware that their bodies were now as close as they could get, and something about it all made their breath catch in their throats. It was different in Hell. Stolen kisses, talks of torture and reminiscing about the past—this was different. Up here there was more to explore because they didn't feel like they would be separated and demoted back to the racks if they were caught.

"Where is your handprint?" Dean asked Eve softly, running his fingers over her left shoulder.

Eve stroked his handprint on his shoulder, and then took his hand in hers and ran it down her torso, and smirked a little as Dean swallowed. He felt the warm, raised skin under his fingertips on her side, and stroked the soft, wet skin.

"Right here." She told him.

He nodded slowly and smirked a little himself. "Cas full on groped you."

****

"_I'll do it." Eve told him before he'd even gotten around to setting up for the day._

_Dean looked at her. "What?"_

"_I'll do it—I'll torture souls with you." She replied. "As much as I enjoy this one on one time with you…I'd rather be in the position to enjoy that time without pain."_

_Dean smiled a little, and then wiped it away when Alastair looked over. He nodded and let her down, her body falling against his. He smiled a little as she looked up at him, thanking him for catching her. She smiled back, and then pulled out of his arms ever so slightly._

"_So how does this work?" Eve asked him, running her hands down her sides and resting them on her hips._

_Dean swallowed, knowing he was experiencing lust. He wanted to be the one to touch her, and rest his hands on her hips. But this was Hell. In Hell you weren't supposed to be happy. Still…there were demons that loved each other. Maybe when he inevitably became a demon, Eve would be with him. Maybe they could be together forever._

"_I personally think that the hot swords work the best." She said, sticking the tip of the sword into the erupting flames._

_Dean nodded. "I personally thought they did too."_

Eve slowly ran her nose along Dean's, kissing his lips gently. His lips were soft and warm, and for a moment the kiss was innocent. They were testing the waters, and it felt nice to them to be able to share this with someone who deep down, understood them. It was weird too to know that she was with the man who tortured her, but it wasn't Dean who had full on chosen to go to Hell—he did it to save Sam, and Eve knew what lengths people would go to just to protect family.

Dean ran his hand up her side as she stroked his hair, the water beating against them. No matter how unconventional, or strange, she loved this man. He protected her from Alastair, he let her off the rack—even if it was at a price—and he loved her too. He loved her, and yet for five years he'd tortured her. She thought about that a little as Dean moved them to the back of the shower, pressing her against the wall and deepening the kiss.

His lips slid off of hers and ran along her jaw line to her neck. He nibbled on it softly, and she moaned ever so slightly. She couldn't deny that it pleased her. It felt nice to have his body this close to hers—to be able to act on every urge that they'd felt in Hell but never been able to go through with because of Alastair watching almost their every move.

"Do you still love me…really?" Eve asked him.

Dean pulled away and looked her in the eye. "Of course I do."

Eve nodded. "We're two different people now that we're out, Dean…are you sure? Are you sure that we can work together and defeat Lilith? And after that what are we going to do? I'm really getting sick and tired of this world and the things that are in it."

Dean sighed a little. "Do we have to decide everything now? What if we don't make it through the fight with Lilith, Eve?"

"Then we go back to Hell." Eve said plainly.

Dean nodded, and then held the brunt of her weight as she slid her body up his and wrapped her legs around his torso. He held on to her, both of them smiling at each other, and welcomed her kiss.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." She said.

Dean nodded again. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"_So how did you land this gig?" The man asked her._

_Eve looked at him as she heated the sword. "The man who tortured me fell in love with me."_

_The man nodded. "Any chance that you might fall in love with me and let me off?"_

_Eve smiled at him a little and then shook her head. She was already in love, and she kept telling herself that torturing these people was making Dean happy. So as she slid the blade against the man's flesh and he cried out, she couldn't help but smile a little. Partly it was because she was certain that this pleased Dean, and partly because Dean was right—it felt empowering to be able to inflict the pain._

"_Is this how it is everyday?" The man asked when it was over, his blood spilling out._

_He wanted to die, but this was Hell—he was already dead. He could feel every slice, and every stab, and yet this beautiful woman before him was cutting into him, and he didn't fault her for it. She wasn't grinning like this was the best part of her day. She just sliced like she was supposed to, and spoke to him about waterfalls—it calmed him._

"_Done yet?" Dean asked._

_Eve nodded, and made the man's flesh reappear, and snuck a kiss from Dean once they were away from the rack._

"_Have fun?" Dean asked her._

_Eve just nodded, not quite sure what her answer was yet._

"What are you, addicted to this?" Eve giggled, kissing Dean and holding onto his open button-up shirt.

They had been trying to get dressed, but Dean had no sooner pulled his shirt on had he kissed Eve again. Sam had skipped out of the motel room when Dean locked himself in the bathroom with Eve, and now the two had the motel room all to themselves for the time being. Eve pulled away to pull her shirt on over her bra, and Dean pouted, but zipped up his jeans and then started to button his shirt up over his T-shirt.

"What's that?" Dean asked as a ringtone went off.

Eve reached over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone, silencing it and tossing it onto the bed. She looked at Dean and smiled an awkward smile, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as the sound went off on her cell that signaled that she missed a call. Dean sat on the bed and reached out, his hands resting on her hips and she sighed and looked down at him as she rested her hands on his.

"I'm not entirely sure why Castiel took me out of Hell, Dean." Eve admitted. "He said it had something to do with my knowledge of the seals, but…in order to figure out what I was going to figure out, I'd need to…"

Dean nodded, because he understood. When he and Eve had talked in Hell, he was aware of her father's hunting knowledge. Eve was trying to figure out what exactly the seals meant, and that was around the time she went into psychic overload and accidentally killed her friend Frannie, which made her own father turn on her.

"Was that your dad?" Dean asked, motioning his head towards her cell phone.

Eve nodded. "Yeah…it was him."

Dean nodded slowly, unsure of what to say so he switched to his natural default. "One of the first things I thought about once you got off that rack was putting my hands on these amazing hips of yours."

Eve rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, stop."

"It's true." Dean said and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

"Ow! Ow! Cell phone in my side!" Eve laughed, pulling it out from under her.

Dean laughed a little himself, and then just smiled at her as she stroked his cheek.

"You should shave less often…stuble on you is kind of incredibly hot." Eve said.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys…but we have a huge problem." Sam told them rushing in with Ruby behind him, and Sam wasn't the only one who was surprised when Ruby and Eve looked like they knew each other…and weren't at all pleased to be seeing each other again.

****

"This isn't over." Lilith said, smiling in the meat suit that used to be an innocent little girl. "Sooner or later Eve is going to remember those suppressed memories of hers, and she'll give us exactly what we need."

"What makes you so certain that the fail safe won't be triggered?" Mrs. Bishop asked her.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "When you cast the spell on her, you installed a safe word that only your husband could possibly trigger without knowing it—that's how we planned it since we knew she'd never want to see him again after she knew what he really was and what he really did."

"Why do you think the angels pulled her out of Hell?" Mrs. Bishop asked Lilith.

Lilith sighed and put her head in her hands for a moment, curls bouncing. "Humans are so ridiculously stupid. The angels thought that by pulling her out and figuring out the information about the seals first, they could stop me—which they probably could. However…we get to your little daughter first and we send her back to Hell where no one can find her this time, and we're in the clear. If this isn't timed perfectly, Virginia…I lose my shot. You don't want me to lose my shot do you?"

Mrs. Bishop shook her head. "Of course not, Lilith. I'm with you."

Lilith smiled. "Good…now the biggest thing to deal with is getting rid of Sam and Dean."

****

Dean held Eve's hand when he saw the tension in the room caused by Ruby. Eve held his back and then when Ruby's eyes had returned to normal, Sam was the first to step in and ask questions.

"How do _you_ two know each other?" Sam asked dismally, wishing he in on at least one loop.

Eve kept staring Ruby down. "Would you like to tell Sam or should I?"

Ruby made a face at her. "This isn't about us, Eve—this is about you and the secrets in your head."

"What secrets in my head?" Eve asked her.

Sam nodded. "Ruby found out through a few sources that Eve is the key to this whole seal thing with Lilith. We have to take her to her father so he can say the safe word, and then the angels can extract Lilith's plan from her brain."

Eve stood up slowly. "Lilith's plan…is in _my_ brain?"

Sam nodded. "When you were really little, you overheard your mother plotting with Lilith—but your mother found out and cloaked your thoughts. The only person who can unlock those thoughts is your father."

Eve shook her head, and was comforted by Dean running his hands along her arms to let her know he was there. She didn't want to see her father. Not see him, not talk to him—and definitely not get help from him. Forget it—it was his fault she was dead.

"I'm not going anywhere near him." Eve said strongly. "Why can't you guys go ask him what the safe word is and then come back here and say it and unlock the thoughts all on your own? And who the Hell even knew that I had secrets locked in my brain besides my mother and Lilith?"

"You have a problem believing that some sneaky demon figured out valuable information that no one's supposed to know, but you have no problem believing that your mother would do something like this?" Ruby asked. "Wow…your family is shitty."

"Tell me about it." Eve said, and then took a deep breath. "I just…I can't face him."

Ruby nodded. "Well that's really too bad because he's in this motel."

"You went and found him without coming to us first?" Dean asked angrily.

Ruby shrugged. "Did you really think that she was going to let him near her? We're doing what's best for the world, Dean—the majority. I could care less what Eve wants and doesn't want."

Dean nodded. "Well I care—if Eve doesn't want him near her, then he isn't coming near her."

"Dean…" Sam tried, but stopped when Dean shook his head.

"No, Sam. Eve has been through more than enough. You go figure out the safe word and report back to us." Dean said.

"It doesn't work like that, Dean! He doesn't even know what the safe word is! She has to be in the same room with him as he lists things off so that when the memories come flooding back, we know what it is!" Sam told him angrily, trying to let it be known that he was not going to idly sit around anymore and just let things happen—he needed them to stand up and take action for something.

Eve nodded slowly. "Fine…I'll go see him…I'm not going to be responsible for Lucifer walking the Earth."

****

"_Dean, I have to torture Ben today." Eve whispered, kissing Dean anyways as he stroked her hair._

_Dean nodded. "I know, Eve, but Alastair isn't around right now—it's the perfect time to be sneaky."_

_Eve nodded a little, and kissed Dean passionately, smiling when he kissed her back intensely. This was what it was supposed to be like—two people finding each other and getting to be together. Unfortunately, they only got to be together when no one was around. They had to be sneaky because Hell wasn't about a happy ending—it was about torture—it was about finding an escape._

"_I think we should start thinking about trying to get out of here—wreaking our own havoc out there on Earth." Eve said suddenly._

_Dean pulled away and stroked her hair. "You mean you want to become fully demonic with me?"_

_Eve nodded. "I want to be with you, Dean—somewhere where we don't have to hide all of this."_

"_All right, Eve." Dean told her._

_He was going to lean in and kiss her again, but they heard something and pulled apart. Good thing too, because it was Alastair coming to warn Eve that she had a soul to torture._

Eve reached out to knock on the motel door, but then pulled her hand back. She couldn't do it—she couldn't look into the eyes of the man that killed her and sent her to Hell.

"We can turn back." Dean told her, resting his arm on her hip that was furthest from him, slowly pulling her towards him.

Eve reached her hand down and gripped his, using her other hand to knock on the door. With Dean by her side, she could do this—she could do anything if he was with her. That was what she was thinking, but the minute her father opened up that door she took a step back. Dean's body moved with hers, and she was amazed for a second that he was so one with her—he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Is that my little Evey?" Mr. Bishop asked with a smile on his face.

Dean let go of Eve to stand in between her and her father as her father tried to come and hug her. Her father nodded and then invited them all in, Eve closing her eyes and taking deep breaths as Dean turned to face her. He hugged her tightly and whispered sweet things in her ear about how strong she was and how beautiful she was, and Eve kissed his shirted chest softly and he pulled away a little and looked her in the eye.

"I owe you when this is over." She said, forcing a smile onto her face.

Dean kissed her swiftly and then they went into the motel room, Eve stopping in the doorway as she saw her brother sitting on one of the motel beds. He smiled at her, and she slowly stepped over the threshold into the room and then her father spoke.

"Ruby told me she could get you to come so we could work this all out." Mr. Bishop said.

Eve swallowed and took Dean's hand as she stood next to him. "Say the safe word so I can go."

He nodded. "I would, sweetheart, but I don't know the safe word. I'm going to ramble some off that I think it might be, and then we're going to see if that will work."

"Just hurry." Eve demanded.

Jeremy stood up. "That's no way to talk to your father, Evey."

"Shut-up, Jeremy—you don't know your father." Eve snapped at him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I think I know our father, Evey."

Eve turned to him. "No, you don't. If you knew him, you would have known that he killed me. You would have known that he came up to his only daughter, he looked her in the eye, and he told her that it was in my best interest to close my eyes and hum so he wouldn't have to see my expression when he pulled the trigger. Then, when I stared him in the face, tears streaming down my face begging him to reconsider…he shot me in the head. How well do you know him now, Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked at his father and then at his sister and took a deep breath. "You snapped, Evey—you snapped and we had no idea if you were going to snap on any of us or not. We didn't know that the key to stopping Lilith was stuck in your brain somewhere."

Eve couldn't believe her brother was actually siding with her father after everything that she had done for him, and so she nodded slowly and refused to cry in front of them. If this is how they were going to act, then fuck the world—and fuck everyone in it. No one cared about her, so why should she care about the world?

"And the key to stopping her is going to stay stuck in my head—fuck you both. Save the world without me—I wouldn't help you even if it meant never having to go to Hell again." Eve said strongly, and then she was out of the motel room and back in Sam and Dean's.

She crawled into Dean's bed and buried her face in the pillow as she snuggled under the covers. Dean came in not too long after that and laid down next to her, holding her and resting his head against hers as she lay there with her back to him. She was with him and he wasn't going to torture her. He had to make up for their past, and that meant being on her side no matter what. So what if Castiel would be pissed if they didn't get the plan out of her head? This wasn't about the world—it was about him and Eve.

"Remember when you told me about Autumn Springs, Eve?" Dean whispered, stroking her shoulder. "Just remember Autumn Springs."

Eve's eyes shot open—in Hell it didn't matter that they'd said it because they were dead. Now they were alive and all of her blocked memories were now clear—everything. She didn't even need her father for any of it. Everything about her Dean knew…and now he'd done what everyone thought only her father could do, and she had a choice—she could save the world if she wanted to…but did she still want to?


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST A LITTLE NOTE:**

**This chapter gets kind of graphic.**

**That was your warning.**

**And I took a little of my Sam/Ruby frustration out on Sam through Dean, but I think it fits Dean's feelings in this story, so it works, I assure you—just a warning for those of you that might like the Sam/Ruby pairing…I don't.**

****

_There was something about a blade slicing through soft skin. There was something about the way that it sliced right through, and the blood suddenly came spilling out. Eve watched as Ben's blood spilled out of the slice down his side and she couldn't help but smiling a little. He only winced now—never screamed. Sometimes they talked, but their conversations were nothing like those she and Dean had shared._

"_Do you miss it?" Ben asked her._

_Eve laughed. "The pain of being on the rack? Not at all."_

_Ben smiled a little. "I mean what it's like to be alive."_

_Eve nodded slowly. "Yeah…yeah, I miss it sometimes."_

"_Why do you stay here then? There's talk that people have climbed their way back out onto the surface." Ben told her._

_Eve smiled. "As demons, Ben."_

"_Is that a bad thing?" Ben asked her._

_Eve looked at him hard, and instead of answering him, she took the knife and stripped off another strip of his skin. The blood dripped out of him and made a puddle on the rocky floor beneath them. She didn't know what to think about that question—she'd have to ask Dean the answer to it._

Eve closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the memories from rushing into her head, but she couldn't. Dean just stroked her shoulder, but soon realized that she was tensing up a little, and ran his hand down her arm to her hand and held it. Eve opened her eyes when the memories stopped, and she swallowed—how could her mother do this to her? How could she have been born into such a family?

"My first kiss, my first date, my first love, the loss of my virginity, my first heartbreak, and the discovery of my powers—Autumn Springs." Eve said softly.

Dean nodded against her. "Exactly…tell me."

"You already know." Eve replied.

"But it'll make you feel better." Dean told her.

Eve smiled a little. "Dylan Barnes was my best friend from the time I was 4, up until he died. When we were ten he told me I had to prove to him that I was a girl, so I kissed him. From that point on our relationship was different, and that led to us dating at 15, losing our virginity at 15, falling in love at 15—and me telling him all about my powers."

Dean nodded. "You came into them earlier than most."

Eve nodded too. "Dylan told me it was all right to be different—that it didn't make me a freak, it just made me chosen."

"It scares me…well…psychics scare me." Dean admitted. "The powers are so unnatural."

Eve sat up and turned to him, sitting with her legs crossed underneath her. Dean sat up and mimicked her actions. Eve lifted up his shirt a little and placed her hand on his abdomen. In a moment, Dean felt himself growing a little warmer, and he swallowed as Eve smiled.

"Do you feel that? That feeling you get in your stomach when you want to touch and be touched? That feeling that makes you feel warm? That feeling that makes you want to act on urges and have sex?" Eve asked him.

Dean nodded. "Yes."

Eve nodded too and then looked him in the eye. "That's not just your attraction to me and my hand sliding down a little bit into your pants, Dean…that's part of my powers. I control energy—I'm like Johnny Storm without the whole bursting into flames bit."

Dean unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, taking off his T-shirt underneath that shirt. He scooted closer to her and rested one of his hands on hers, and then slid the other hand into her hair. She closed her eyes as he kissed her jaw line and scooted closer to her. She pulled away a little and rested her forehead against his, looking him in the eye. He smiled at her, and she pulled away and looked at him hard.

"Do you remember all that talk about wanting to be demons, Dean?" Eve asked softly, moving her fingers along in circles on his bare abdomen.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yes…why? We're out of Hell now and we have each other the way we should have had each other in the first place."

Eve sighed and got off of the bed slowly, making Dean sigh and hang his head before he looked at her with a look on her face she hadn't seen since Hell—he was mad at her. Why was he mad at her? He had no right to be mad at her.

What?" She asked him angrily.

Dean looked her in the eye. "This isn't how this is supposed to be."

"No, it's not." She agreed. "We're not supposed to go around pretending that we can just lay around and have all the sex we want and everything is going to be fine—it's _not_ going to be fine, Dean! I was going places, and I have another shot."

"Eve, there's bigger things at stake here besides your so-called normal life." Dean protested. "What has gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me is that I don't want to be here anymore, Dean. I don't. I just want to go back to what I was doing before my father killed me, and I want to forget—but I can't forget, and it's your fault." She said.

"_My_ fault? You know, Eve, I know when you're hiding something from me—I know you." Dean told her.

Eve scoffed. "You _know_ me? I'd love to hear you explain me to me."

Dean got off of the bed too, the bed in between them now. "You know, even though you have demon blood and psychic powers, you're still a girl—a girl who came from a shitty family who took everything out on you because you were different. Even so, you looked the other way and you lived your life the way _you_ wanted to, and they let you die—they gave up on you. You have always seen the world as a better place, and this bitter, not wanting to save the world crap is not you—you're better than that. So, Eve…what the Hell aren't you telling me?"

"Dean?" Sam asked, barging into the room, and then he saw his brother's half naked body and turned around. "We really need to talk."

Dean sighed and Eve tried to hold back the tears as Dean agreed to talk to Sam and pulled his T-shirt on, leaving the room with one look at Eve. Everything was so much easier in Hell—getting over having to torture people was the easy part. Looking out the window at the rain falling, Eve realized that now they were out of Hell and trying to have a real relationship was hard. She didn't owe the world anything…she was different now than how Dean had described her—she wasn't who she used to be.

****

"Dean…what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked his brother with a heavy sigh once they were out of the room and Dean had shut the door behind him.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sammy?"

"She's a key to this whole Lilith/seals thing, and you're practically playing house with her." Sam said. "You're completely missing the point of this whole thing. Castiel didn't pull you out of Hell to get back in touch with some girl you used to torture—he pulled you out to stop Lilith, and you need to get her to go back there and let us find the safe word."

Dean scoffed. "Says the one who's shacking up with a demon."

Sam sighed. "Look, Dean, I know you hate Ruby, but she's trying to help to stop Lilith."

"Maybe if you treated Eve a little nicer and stopped forcing her father on her, she'd try to help you too—and she wouldn't have to sleep with you in order to 'help'." Dean threw at him.

"Thank you for that." Sam told his brother sarcastically.

Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face—as much as he hated Ruby, he was really only saying these things because he was upset with how things were suddenly going with Eve. She was a little hot and cold in Hell, but this was different—she was actually lying to him, and he didn't like it. They were like one in Hell…why was she hiding something from him intentionally?

"Look, Dean…If I had another plan on how to get the memories out of Eve's head, I'd go with it. I understand that she doesn't want to see her father, because the bastard killed his own daughter—but I have no other plan. This is the only way." Sam tried.

"It's not the only way." Eve said, having opened the door when she heard that Sam was sleeping with Ruby. "And for the record…Ruby's not the saint you think she is."

Dean looked at her. "What exactly are you saying, Eve?"

Eve sighed. "Autumn Springs…that's the safe word. Dean said it and all of the repressed memories came flooding back."

"So…you know Lilith's plan?" Sam asked hopefully, and smiled when she nodded. "That's great! Now how do we get in touch with Castiel so he can know what you've found out?"

"I don't want to talk to him quite yet." Eve admitted. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to him, or any other angel. I don't want to deal with demons—especially Ruby—and I sure as Hell don't want to see my father again…or Jeremy."

"Eve…" Sam tried, but sighed when she shook her head.

"Tell me about Ruby." Dean said as Eve looked him in the eye.

Eve nodded. "Before you had the pleasure of torturing me, Ruby took a crack at it to get into Lilith's favor again so she could get out and apparently shack up with Sam."

"Wait a minute…you can forgive Dean for torturing you because you think you love him, but you can't forgive Ruby for her trap to get Lilith to spring her to help and take her down?" Sam asked.

"Sam, so you have any idea what it's like to be carved into while you're being talked to like you don't matter? Ruby would have skinned her own grandmother to get out of Hell—she would have done anything to get out. Big whoopee she's anti-Lilith—you forget that she once favored Azazel. Once sex and love enter into the picture, everything goes hazy…doesn't it?" Eve asked him.

Sam stood there for a moment and the nodded slowly—Eve was right. The first time he'd ever met Ruby she'd saved his life, and she'd been helpful, but always shady. The demons that weren't with Lilith, had their own agendas—most of the ones they'd come in contact with had been ready to follow him once he became Azazel's leader…but Dean killed Azazel, and with him, his dream of a psychic leading his demon army.

"Why don't you want to see Castiel?" Sam asked.

Eve looked at the floor and then up at Sam. "Castiel knew what was going to happen to me."

****

_Eve slid the knife across Ben's skin and watched the blood trickle out—today it wasn't fun. She'd seen Dean for a moment in passing, and that was it. Alastair was watching him like a hawk, and she wasn't sure about the whole demon thing._

"_You look upset." Ben said._

_Eve shrugged and shoved her fingers into his open wound, wondering why his whimper of agony wasn't making her happy._

"_I'm having a lousy day." She told him._

_He nodded. "Man troubles?"_

_Eve shrugged again and pulled her hand out of Ben's abdomen and sighed. "I've been thinking about leaving Hell…I'm getting bored down here."_

"_When are you planning on leaving?" Ben asked her._

"_As soon as I can convince Dean to leave with me." Eve admitted. "I don't want to go without him."_

"Eve?" Dean asked.

Eve looked up from her perch on the bed, and then looked back at her feet ad she moved them back and forth as they dangled them off the edge. Eve wasn't sure what to say to him—she'd been so bitter with him since they'd reunited. It wasn't even about him torturing her anymore—it was about her trying to find her place in the world again.

"Do you remember the moment you saw me?" Eve asked.

Dean shut the door behind him and then knelt down in front of Eve and rested his hands on her knees. He looked up into her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Alastair told me that I had fresh meat to torture and I was brought to you…and you smiled at me and asked me what my name was. Alastair left, and I carved into you." Dean said.

Eve nodded. "There was absolutely nothing in your eyes then—you were empty."

"I had forgotten mostly everything about my former life—you were just another torture victim until you said you liked swinging in the rain." Dean said with a slight smile.

Eve smiled a little too. "Yeah…I said, 'Have you ever tried swinging in the rain when you're upset? It helps.' Then you sliced into my arm with a machete."

Dean stroked Eve's hands and then kissed them. "I'm so sorry that all of our touching stories end with me torturing you."

Eve shrugged. "Every couple has their problems."

Dean stood up and held his hand out and Eve looked at it and then looked up at him. Dean just smiled at her though, and so Eve took his hand and followed him outside. It was raining, but she ran after him as he started running, and stopped when they got to a swing set in sand near a playground, next to a lake. Eve looked at Dean as the rain slid down his face, and then let go of his hand slowly and walked over to the swing.

Eve sat down on the swing and then she ran her hands along the chains, and swung just a little. She smiled as she felt the rain beat against her face and the wind blew a little, and then she looked at Dean as he sat in the swing next to her. She laughed a little at the way the water dripped off of his face, and then she stood up and went to his swing, sitting on his lap, straddling him on his swing. He stroked her cheek, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair before she kissed him.

Dean kissed her back, chuckling a little as she laughed and pulled him down onto the sand with her. He pushed her wet hair off of her face and kissed her tenderly, running his nose along hers and catching his breath as she started lifting up his shirt. It was a little chilly, but for some reason he felt content outside with her. The world could wait—this was their turn. He sat up on her a little, Eve laughing a little as the swing hit his back a little as it slowed down from the jostle of him being pulled off of it onto the ground, and he removed his wet shirt with a smile. Eve smiled fondly at him and started unbuttoning her fitted button-up shirt, Dean resting his hands on hers and shaking his head softly.

"Let me do it?" He asked.

Eve smiled a little brighter and nodded. "Sure…I think your romantic gesture earns you that much."

Dean smiled and then unbuttoned her last few buttons, watching her sit up to slide her shirt off, kissing him and pulling him down with her. They kissed for a few moments, and then Eve grimaced and pushed him off a little.

"The movies make this a lot more hot than it is…the sand is not comfort under your bare skin, wet or not." Eve said with an embarrassed laugh.

She was a little out of breath, and Dean was too, but he nodded and got off. They both wanted to, but that wasn't the place—not if she was uncomfortable.

"There are just some places that sand shouldn't go." Eve said she and Dean grabbed their discarded shirts and headed back hand in hand.

Once they got back to the room, they noticed that Sam had taken off and though Eve wasn't sure where, Dean was fairly certain that Sam had taken off with Ruby again. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Eve shivered a little, and so he went up to her and rubbed her bare shoulders with his hands.

"Eve—" He began.

"—I love you." She told him.

Dean stopped as she interrupted him with such a declaration and then he smiled at her and stepped closer to her, letting her rest her hands on his still bare abdomen. He stroked her hair and she wrapped her arms around his waist, and then he backed them up towards the bed a little.

"I love you too." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So, I actually have John Winchester's Journal.**

**If you haven't bought it from Amazon yet, you should.**

**It's beautiful, compelling, and makes me cry, smile, laugh and it even makes me angry sometimes.**

**There are actually excerpts from it down below.**

**Enjoy this chapter—I enjoyed creating the drama within it.**

****

_When Eve found Dean he tried to kiss her, but she backed away a little._

"_Eve, come on…Alastair could show up any minute." Dean told her, and groaned as she backed away again when he went in for another kiss. "What?"_

_Eve frowned at the gruffness in his voice. "That's just it, Dean—I don't want to run around hiding this anymore. Let's climb our way out—it can't be that hard to do. I want to be with you, even if we're not in these bodies."_

_Dean nodded slowly. "That's what you really want?"_

"_Yes," She told him as she stepped closer to him, "that's what I want."_

"_I just…I like torturing the people on the rack." He whispered._

_Eve nodded. "I know you do, Dean, but I like you more than I like torturing people on the rack. Can't we…compromise maybe? You can torture as many people up there as you want."_

"_Not over and over again like I can down here." Dean protested suddenly._

"_Fine…I'll go by myself." She replied._

"_I thought you had my back." Dean told her as she turned to walk away from him._

_Eve stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. "I thought you loved me."_

"_I do love you…I'm just afraid of such sudden change." Dean admitted._

_Eve turned to him and stroked his cheek, kissing him swiftly. "I will always have your back, Dean."_

_Dean nodded and kissed her. "We'll climb out…together."_

Eve smiled at Dean as he stroked her hair and peered at her fondly. She was laying on her back, snuggled under the covers, Dean on his stomach next to her, an arm draped over her as he leaned against her with his chest. He was propped up on his elbows stroking her lovingly, and she felt content. They didn't have to hide this from anyone—this was what they deserved…not the hot and cold relationship they had to maintain in Hell.

"You have beautiful eyes." Eve whispered to him.

Dean rolled them. "Oh so now you're suddenly all mushy with me, eh? No witty remarks or yelling?"

"You took me to swings in the rain and then came back here and told me you loved me." Eve told him. "Then we made love and you're being all calm and gentle…do you want me to yell?"

Dean smiled a little. "I'm definitely getting used to you getting closer to me and then pulling away and getting upset."

Eve stroked his cheek. "I'm just weirded out by the whole…being alive and in love with my ex-torturer right now."

"I find that a little amusing because you had years to get over the whole me torturing you bit down there—you tortured people too, you know." Dean told her.

Eve nodded. "I know—I tortured Ben."

Dean sighed. "Please, let's not talk about him."

"Why are you suddenly so touchy about Ben?" Eve asked him, sitting up a little and resting herself on her elbows.

"Because he was completely in love with you." Dean replied. "Now…the important thing to discuss is letting Cas get into your head and get those Lilith memories out."

Eve rolled her eyes as she smiled. "I'm going to let Cas get into my brain and get the memories, all right? And for the record, people don't just go around falling for the people that tortured them in Hell."

Dean gave her a look. "Oh, no?"

Eve laughed. "All right, all right—so I did. Who cares if Ben fell for me? I fell for you, and that's what matters."

Dean nodded and kissed her, both of them holding onto the other, wishing things could just stay this good forever. Sooner or later they'd have to get up and go back to the real world, and stop a demon and fight. They didn't want to do it, but they knew deep down that it was the right thing to do—the world came before them.

"If we make it out of this…what are we going to do?" Eve asked slowly as Dean nuzzled her nose with his.

Dean looked her in the eye. "I don't know."

"I know I said earlier that I didn't mind just figuring it out later, but…do you see us ever getting married, or having children?" Eve asked cautiously. "Out here it may seem premature, but we're together long enough down there that this is something we should discuss."

"You're always going to want kids, aren't you?" Dean asked her.

Eve nodded slowly. "You were on board when I wanted to possess an attractive newlywed couple with a baby—but now that we're free from Hell, and we don't have to escape it as demons…there's the potential here for us to start our own family once we stop Lilith."

Dean looked at Eve for a moment and then turned onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. It's not that it hadn't crossed his mind once since he'd seen that she was out of Hell too. Eve was right—down in Hell they'd been together long enough that up here if they were a normal, average couple they'd be married by now. But they weren't normal _or_ average, and up here the time was different…Dean didn't know how to have this conversation, and luckily for him in that moment he didn't have to have it because there was a knock at the door.

"Are you guys decent? There's someone here for Eve." Sam told them through the closed door.

"Who is it?" Eve asked.

"I know you don't want to talk to her…but it's your mother." Sam said.

****

"She has the audacity to show up! Now of all times!" Eve said, buttoning up her shirt, her pants already on. "I bet she knows that I know!"

Dean took a deep breath as he pulled his T-shirt on. "Eve, you have to calm down."

Eve nodded and took a deep breath too. "You're right…I have to go into this thinking rationally."

Dean came over to her and smiled when she looked him in the eye and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips, his thumb stroking the material of her shirt.

"Promise me that you won't leave me alone in the room with her." Eve told him.

"I promise." Dean assured her.

Eve nodded and then took a deep breath and went into the main room. She looked at her mother, and Dean stood next to her, ready to strike if he needed to.

"You have some nerve showing up here, Mother." Eve told her.

Mrs. Bishop nodded. "I guess I do. I need you to understand something."

"Understand what? That you bartered away my life before I was even conceived?" Eve asked her angrily.

Mrs. Bishop looked upset. "You have absolutely no idea why I gave Azazel permission to turn you into a psychic—none!"

Eve nodded. "Yeah well…I don't really care, Mother. Look…whatever you have to say, you can keep it to yourself—I'm giving the angels what they need."

"I can't let you do that." Mrs. Bishop told her daughter, and Dean lunged at her as she pulled out a knife.

"STOP-IT!" Eve yelled, but before anything more could happen, Mrs. Bishop fell forward and Ruby stood there with a bloody knife in her hand. "You stabbed my mother!"

Ruby's mouth gaped open. "What? How can you be angry with me for that? I just saved your life! She would have killed you!"

"She may be an evil conniving bitch, but she's still my mother!" Eve exclaimed.

"Whatever—you're complicated." Ruby told her. "I'm tying her up and getting answers out of her."

"If you're talking about torture, you better step away from her." Eve ordered Ruby slowly and forcefully.

Dean looked at Eve. "Eve, I know how you feel about torture but please…think about it. Your mother gave the word for you to get unnatural powers, she signed your soul over to Lilith, masked your memories from you, let your father kill you, and then tried to kill you herself just now—she's no better than Ruby."

Eve looked Dean in the eye and nodded. "I know…but for some reason I just can't stomach the idea of stooping to the level of torture…even if she was going to kill me herself to stop me from helping the angels."

Dean smiled. "Eve, Baby, that's because you have a heart.

****

Eve had let Dean take her mother to the hospital with Ruby, and sat on Dean's bed. Sam came in and looked at her and then went to do some research, looking at Eve when he couldn't find John's journal. Eve had been reading it, and Sam sighed.

"Look, I get that you and Dean are in love and everything…but that doesn't belong to you." Sam said.

Eve looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry, Sam…this isn't any of my business."

Eve closed the journal and tossed it to Sam, who caught it and then sighed.

"Hey…I'm sorry that I've been kind of a bastard to you." Sam told her slowly. "I just…this is weird for me."

Eve smiled. "I can see that, Sam. I promise I'm not trying to cause any trouble."

Sam nodded and then he looked at Eve again and wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure how to say it. Eve noticed, and smiled at him a little more, and Sam smiled back.

"Go ahead and ask, Sam—I know you're a psychic too." Eve told him softly.

Sam looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"Dean's told me everything." Eve replied.

"Right—of course he has." Sam said with a small laugh. "It's kind of weird that you two fell in love in Hell—when exactly do you have time to do that down there?"

Eve laughed a little too. "In between torture sessions, you have a little down time to talk and threaten. Plus, between knife slices in your skin or burning your skin, you can always squeeze in some sort of conversation."

Sam nodded slowly. "Twisted."

"Completely." Eve replied.

"So…don't you ever feel the need to use your powers? They can do so much good." Sam told her.

Eve shrugged a little. "I don't really see that, Sam. We were given these powers because a demon stood over our bedside and dripped his blood into our mouths. Every psychic that's gone around using their powers, no matter what they say they're using them for, eventually fall prey to the side of the demons—why do you think the angels are afraid of us? Why do you think the angels would like us all wiped out?"

"You were rescued from Hell by an angel." Sam protested. "And the angels haven't killed me yet."

"That doesn't mean that Uriel doesn't want to…and I was only rescued because the key to stopping Lilith was in my brain." Eve said sadly. "After the angels take what they need, I'm not sure what they'll do with me."

"I can't see them killing you—they've kept me alive, and you hunted like we did." Sam told her.

Eve smiled. "I suppose not…but after they get what they want and we defeat Lilith…what will become of Dean and I?"

****

_Eve took a deep breath as she came to torture Ben and Ben looked at her curiously. He had grown quite fond of her, even though she tortured him. She gave him a little smile, and then put her hand on her hips. A smile crossed his lips as he looked her up and down, and then he looked her in the eye as she spoke._

"_Would like to torture people, Ben?" Eve asked him._

_Ben was confused. "What?"_

"_Would you like to torture people?" Eve repeated._

_Ben raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were already in love."_

_Eve laughed a little. "I'm not in love with you Ben—I'm just tired of torturing you…I'm tired of torturing all together. I just don't love it like Dean does…I do it because I don't want to be on the rack anymore, but Dean and I are going to climb our way out."_

"_You are?" Ben asked her happily. "Will you take me with you?"_

_Eve thought about it. "Take you with us? I hadn't thought about that, but…I don't see why you shouldn't come with us."_

_Ben grinned. "So…are you going to let me off?"_

"_You have to be willing to torture people until we can get out." Eve warned him, stepping close to him._

_Ben's breath caught in his throat as Eve breathed on him and he smiled a little and nodded. He was very attracted to Eve, but she was not romantically attracted to him._

"_I understand, Eve." He told her._

When Dean walked into the room that night, Eve looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"What is it, Baby?" Dean asked her.

"Have you read what your father wrote about you?" Eve asked him, holding up John's journal.

Dean walked over to the bed slowly and slid his jacket off. "Eve…"

"_January 24, 1993—Dean turns fourteen today. He took off to the movies with a girlfriend. I think her name was Katie. Quite the ladykiller, that kid. Like I was at his age. Hell-raising, foul-mouthed, full of piss and vinegar. Silas had it right: he's like me. If I'm not careful with him, by the time he's twenty he'll have left a trail of kids and arrest warrants all over the country._ Oh, here's another one." Eve told him, flipping through to another page past entries about demons and ghosts and hunters John had known and worked with. "_May 2, 1996—Sammy is thirteen today. He's finishing 6__th__ grade, a year late and with all the grudges to show for it. When Dean hit this age, I started to worry about girls, booze, drugs…all the regular stuff. With Sammy, I don't worry about that._ Then he proceeds to talk about how different you and Sam are. Here's another one: _January 24, 2000—Dean turns twenty-one today. I'd buy him a beer if I thought it would be something new. He's also old enough to buy his own guns now. I tried to raise him right, and it looks like I did. He's a scam artist, a ladies' man, and an absolutely loyal son. He knows what's right, and doesn't hesitate to do it. I'm proud of him_." Eve read out loud, some tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why are you upset about it?" Dean asked her.

Eve looked at him. "He's always talking about how proud he is about you and about how alike the two of you are, but the minute Sam decides to go off to college and do his own thing, he turns on him."

"That's not fair Eve," Dean warned her, "he said in at least two entries a year later and he was conflicted, and he spied on Sam at Stanford to make sure he was all right."

Eve nodded. "Did you really cut Sam out of your life when he left?"

Dean sighed. "Back then I was just pissed he gave up on us. Our whole life we were raised to hunt—to find our mother's killer."

"I know…" Eve told him as she nodded slowly and looked back at the journal, "I've read the whole thing so trust me…I know."

"You're upset about January 1, 2005 aren't you?" Dean asked her slowly.

Eve nodded as she flipped to it. "_January 1, 2005—I'm fifty years old, and Mary has been dead for twenty-two of those years. I only knew her for seven. Every year those two numbers get farther apart, because only one of them can change. This year I will find who killed her. This year I will end this and let it all go. Dean turns twenty-six in three weeks. When I was twenty-six, I'd spent two years as a soldier. Dean's been a soldier his whole life. When I was twenty-six, I'd been married for two years and had a toddler. Dean's never been with a woman for more than a couple of weeks at a time. I've prevented him from being a father. By the time Sammy turns twenty-six, I swear this will be over._"

Dean sat on the bed as she closed the journal, and rested his hand on her as she set the journal in her lap. He reached out and stroked her cheek, and she smiled sadly.

"I don't want to hunt forever Dean, and I—I don't want you to turn into your father. I don't want you to become so distant just for revenge." Eve said sadly. "Someday, I want to be able to only hunt occasionally, because it _is_ important, and it _is_ necessary. But Dean…I want to settle down someday, and I want a family, and I want a real job and a house, and…I want all of that with you."

"To be fair, Eve…I spent 10 years with you in Hell." Dean told her. "I've never been this close to any other woman, and I've never been with any other woman that long…as you've read."

Eve nodded and wiped the fallen tear away. "So…John didn't prevent you from being a father?"

Dean smiled at Eve sadly and she just nodded and bit her lip a little, trying not to cry. She smiled at him and then got off of the bed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Please don't leave, Eve." Dean told her. "I love you, I just—I want to focus on the now, all right? Defeating Lilith, saving Sam, getting rid of Ruby—"

"—I know. I just need to go and be by myself for a bit, you know? I'll still help I just…I can't be around you when I know that all of my dreams about the future won't ever exist." She said, and tossed the journal onto the bed. "I'll let you know what Cas decides to do when he tells me how he wants to go about it all."

"Eve…please…" Dean pleaded sadly, but Eve grabbed her coat and the few things she had and went towards the motel room door, Sam coming in just in time to see the sad looks on Eve's and Dean's faces.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Eve told him, choking up. "Bye."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. She stood there for a moment and closed her eyes, some tears escaping. Part of her wanted to go in there and ask Dean to forgive her for wanting to know about the future now when the present was what really mattered, but she couldn't. The thought of a mostly normal future with Dean, was the happy thoughts that she was holding onto to get her through all of this mess her parents had created for her. She needed to know that there was a life for her after she helped to take out Lilith—she needed to know that someday she was going to get to be happy.

"Are you going to go after her?" Sam asked him.

Dean shook his head sadly. "She wants a life I can never give her."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is mostly about Eve, and just a teensy bit shorter than the others.**

**It's got a whole bunch of flashbacks to her childhood, not just to her time with Dean in Hell.**

**It starts with a flashback to Hell like the others, but then the other flashbacks are all to her childhood.**

****

_Eve took a deep breath as she looked at the new person she'd have to torture. This wasn't Ben, so she didn't really feel right about it. She was used to Ben, and Ben was used to her—this wasn't even a male._

"_Hello." Eve said softly, smiling a little. "I'm Eve."_

"_Lilah." The girl replied._

"_You couldn't be more than 16." Eve told her._

_The girl shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"_

_Eve nodded slowly, and as she went to grab a knife to start, she felt a hand grip her wrist hard._

"_I'm going to let Ben take this today." Alastair told her._

_Eve just nodded, and didn't protest to Alastair dragging her away even though he was hurting her wrist._

"_What is this I hear floating around that you and Dean are going to try to leave?" Alastair asked Eve angrily, violently whirling her to face him._

_Eve swallowed. "Alastair…we're at the same rank right now, so you could let me go."_

_Alastair smiled nastily. "I can demote you with the snap of my fingers, Eve."_

"_Let her go, Alastair—you're angry with me, not her." Dean said strongly. "Just take it out on me."_

_Alastair nodded, still looking Eve in the eye. "It's the racks today for you, Dean—you can go back to torturing tomorrow."_

Eve looked at the ceiling of the room as she thought about Hell. Dean was always there for her—he was always fighting for her. Unfortunately, she never really had a chance to thank him for that. They had each other's backs—it didn't matter what was going on or who started what…they were one and that was all that mattered. It seemed that in this week that they'd been apart, all she could think about was Dean and how much she loved him…how much she wished she could apologize—as well as how much she wished he'd just do what she wanted him to do.

"I hear you have the memories we need." Castiel told her.

Eve sat up and smiled a little. "Well hello, Cas."

Castiel nodded. "Hello, Eve…I'm going to need to get those from you."

Eve took a deep breath and then got out of the bed and sat on the end of it. She looked up at Castiel as he reached his fingers towards her, and he touched her temples. Suddenly she found herself in her old house—her very old house, and there she was, no older than 4, watching her parents talking to each other.

**1985**

"_You can't seriously think that I'm just going to let you get away with all of this, Ginny." Mr. Bishop told her._

_Mrs. Bishop rolled her eyes. "Get off of your high horse, Kenneth—you already passed some demon blood onto your daughter—it's not just my fault that she's a psychic."_

"_How could you let Azazel near her anyways? We're not on his side." Mr. Bishop stressed._

_Mrs. Bishop sighed as little Eve watched her mother through the crack in the door._

"_Lilith told me that Azazel had his sights set on me, and that a psychic could help her chances if she was on her side." Mrs. Bishop explained._

_Mr. Bishop sighed and rubbed his temples. "So you let Azazel drip blood into our daughter's mouth and now you're going to raise her up to follow Lilith?"_

_Mrs. Bishop nodded. "Yes…yes I am, Kenneth."_

_He nodded too. "Fine…fine."_

**1997**

_Eve was now sixteen, and very devoted to church. She didn't get to go every Sunday, but she did keep herself involved with the bake sales, and vacation bible school, and all sorts of church related fund raisers. In this particular memory, Eve was making cookies while her parents argued in the other room._

"_Are you seriously going to let her do this?" Mr. Bishop asked his wife._

_Mrs. Bishop nodded. "Yes…I'm going to let her do her own thing."_

_Mr. Bishop growled a little. "You can't just let her go against everything we stand for!"_

"_Oh please, Kenneth!" Mrs. Bishop told him, rolling her eyes. "You're being too over dramatic about all of this. Just yesterday you took Jeremy with you to torture a witch."_

"_That's different, Ginny—I was doing it for Lilith. You were supposed to be teaching our daughter how to use her psychic powers. She knows she has them now, you know." Mr. Bishop informed his wife._

"_All in good time, Kenneth." Mrs. Bishop replied, and walked out of the room to see Eve looking at her. "What are you looking at, Evelyn? Keep baking."_

**2007**

_Eve was now 26, and facing the end of her life._

"_Daddy please, don't do this." Eve pleaded, crying as her father pointed the gun at her._

_Mr. Bishop took a breath. "I have no choice, Evey…I don't."_

_Eve nodded. "You always have a choice! I'm your daughter!"_

"_Evey, honey, just close your eyes and hum…it's in your best interest. You won't have to hear the shot, and I won't have to see the look in your eyes when I do this…this isn't want I want, but it has to be done." Mr. Bishop explained._

_Eve looked her father in the eye, and as she opened her mouth to plead with him again, he shot her between the eyes. She fell over and Mr. Bishop held back a sob as Mrs. Bishop looked at her body, and nodded slowly._

"_Lilith's secrets had to die with Evelyn." Mrs. Bishop whispered._

Eve sat up with a jump and felt a new sadness. Her memories were different when she got to see her parents and figure out why they did what they did.

"Aren't you supposed to take out Lilith's plans? Like the psychic in Ohio? He's on her list. And what about her other plan? I don't know what it is, but…why did you make me see those memories?" Eve asked softly.

Castiel looked her in the eye. "Because the time will come when you will need to kill your parents…and you have to be willing to."

****

Dean pounded on Eve's door. In the week that they'd spent apart, they'd both been visited by Castiel, Ruby had tried to reunite them by getting Sam on board with taking out Eve's mother, and Eve had gotten herself a house. They were dreaming about each other, and they wanted to be with each other, but they both knew that they needed space from each other because what they pictured their futures together as, were two completely different pictures. Dean was angry this particular morning though, because Castiel had told him that Eve refused to go and actually confront Lilith—she was apparently done with all of it for now.

"Let me in, Eve!" Dean yelled through the door.

Eve sighed and stood in front of the door, her hands on her hips as she looked at the closed door. She didn't want to let him in, because she knew that he was angry with her. She just didn't want to fight anymore—she wanted to move on with her life because she didn't think her life should just be about fighting and hunting—she thought her life should be about having a life.

"No!" Eve called through the door. "I don't think I will!"

"Eve, I will break your door down!" Dean threatened.

Eve sighed and unlocked the door. The second that she did, Dean opened up the door and slammed it behind him.

"Don't even think about yelling at me." Eve told him, turning to leave.

Dean grabbed her wrist and violently turned her to face him. "What do you think you're accomplishing exactly?"

Eve gave him a look. "If you insist on continuing to hurt me, Dean, you can forget about getting the answers to your questions."

Eve squealed when he dropped her hand angrily and then picked her up. He set her on table in the entrance hall she had been planning to one day use for things like people's purses and such. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip.

"Well thank you for not hurting me." Eve said sarcastically.

Dean's eyes were blazing. "Lilith is a threat, Eve."

"A threat, yes…but no longer my problem." Eve replied.

"Oh because you have to have a normal life?" Dean asked her with a scoff. "You will never have a normal life, Eve! You are a psychic, your parents are despicable, and you were in Hell! You were then pulled out by an angel, who wanted you to help him stop Lilith! I don't see that Lilith is stopped!"

Eve sighed. "Castiel has undoubtedly told you that my part is done, and you just can't accept it?"

Dean ran his hand down his face, and Eve nodded. When she tried to get off of the table, Dean planted his hands on either side, and kept her there.

"Okay…get out of my way, Dean." Eve told him. "I have food to make."

"Does it occur to you that I can't be a father because the thought of having this life scares me?" Dean asked her seriously.

Eve looked him in the eye. "You being a father is no longer my problem—I gave Cas the memories he needed and now my part is done until I have to kill my parents…move."

She grabbed his hands and pushed them off of the table, getting off of it herself and then going into the kitchen.

"You can show yourself out!" Eve called to him.

"This conversation isn't over!" Dean replied.

"It is for me!" Eve told him.

Dean came into the kitchen, and Eve groaned, walking up to Dean as he stood in the doorway.

"Fine!" She said. "Just…fine! Why are you so scared, Dean? You love me, I love you, and I thought that you understood me enough to know that I want to have a family someday—happiness with _minimal_ hunting. I can't hunt forever—I wasn't raised to hunt like you were."

"My family is screwed up, Eve—my mother, my father, my brother…me. I will make a terrible father, and for you to ask me to be one…I just freaked." Dean explained.

Eve nodded. "I knew that this had nothing to do with Lilith—I gave Cas what he needed and my part is done. You're afraid of losing me again, but you won't admit that because you're all big and strong or something."

Dean swallowed. "I'm not that strong without you."

Suddenly, Dean found Eve kissing him. He returned the kiss, and made a little sound as Eve ran her hands down to his pants. She unhooked his belt, and pulled it out of his belt loops.

"Stop thinking and start acting, Dean." Eve whispered. "As I recall your father said that that was the way he was and you were taking after him rather nicely."

Dean smirked and stroked her hair. "Why do you see right through me?"

Eve shrugged. "Ten years is a long time, Dean—I know more about you than you'd ever admit."

"I'm still upset you're done." Dean said.

Eve shrugged again. "Well, you're going to have to get over it. So…would you like to continue this conversation upstairs maybe? Maybe in my new bed that needs to be broken in?"

Dean nodded as he chuckled. "Yeah…I'd like that."

****

Eve pulled a robe on and then she brushed her hair and closed her eyes happily as she felt Dean's lips on her neck. She was in love and she knew Dean was in love, and it was about time the two of them starting acting like a normal couple—that meant compromise and dates…and of course the occasional hunt together so they could protect each other.

"For me?" Dean asked her in a whisper, nipping her ear softly.

Eve sighed. "For you…I will confront Lilith with you. For me?"

Dean kissed her cheek. "For you…I will be open to the idea of starting a family with you."

Eve turned to face him. "Thank you."

"I know you, Eve…and I want you…so I will try to be exactly what you need." Dean assured her, stroking her cheek and then kissing her.

"And I know you, Dean…so in order to keep you, I'm going to support the hunt." Eve told him, wrapping arms around his neck. "Now…your girlfriend could really go for some ice cream, so…"

Dean chuckled. "I'll go pick some up from the store…just promise you won't get dressed."

Eve rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Just go buy the ice cream, Dean—and don't forget the pie."

"You are the perfect woman." Dean told her with a grin.

Eve smiled and shrugged. "I try."

Dean kissed her softly and then got dressed and headed out the door, Eve getting dressed too. She had a few things to get done, and as she went into the kitchen and started making some coffee, she heard a knock on her door. She could sense that something was wrong, and she knew it wasn't Dean, but maybe it was Sam? So she went and opened the door, a man looking at her and smiling.

"You're still beautiful." The man told her.

Eve was about to ask what he meant by that when he smiled and his eyes went black. Like with demons knowing other demons, Eve could tell by his black eyes just who he was, and she smiled at him sadly.

"So you climbed out, Ben?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I did…and now I'm going to take what I want like I couldn't in Hell."

"Ben…" Eve tried, but Ben reached out and covered her mouth.

"Shhh." He whispered, and then turned her around roughly and bound her hands, closing and locking the front door as she begged him to reconsider.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**All right, so this chapter is fun.**

**At least for me it was fun to write…which is a little twisted to say, but you'll get that when you read.**

**There's a little language, a little violence, and a twist.**

**Enjoy!**

****

_Eve walked up to Dean after Alastair was done teaching him a lesson about talking back, and she bit her lip a little—Dean wasn't even mad at her…he smiled at her._

"_How is it that something happens to you because you stand up for me, and when you get punished you have nothing mean to say to me?" Eve asked him. "You're a much better person than I am."_

_Dean scoffed. "I am not—I just can't hold a grudge against you, is all."_

_Eve nodded. "Are you all right?"_

"_Well it hurt, but I'm going to be fine…just means we need to get out of here soon." Dean told her._

_Eve kissed him softly and then stroked his hair. "Sooner the better, I'd say."_

_Dean nodded. "The sooner the better."_

"_I told Ben he could come with us." Eve said slowly. "Is that going to be okay?"_

"_Ben? Why would you invite Ben along?" Dean asked her angrily._

_Eve shrugged. "Because I felt bad that I've been torturing him since he got here and he wants to go back up to the world too."_

_Dean sighed. "I'm never going to get used to this heart of yours, Eve."_

"Ben…untie me." Eve said.

Ben smiled at her as he tied her feet together too, looking at her. Who was she to order him around? She was no longer in the position to tell him what to do. This was not Hell, and she was no longer in control…and he had her now, tied to a chair in a basement, and all he needed now was his own kind of revenge.

"You know…I wanted to be with you." Ben told her, standing up.

Eve nodded. "So I've heard…come on, Ben…"

"I'm not untying you, Eve." Ben said testily. "I want you to feel what it was like for me."

"Ben, I _know_ what it was like for you! Dean tortured me down there for five years! _Just_ like I tortured you for five years!" Eve protested, trying to get her hands free and failing.

Ben nodded slowly. "For five years he cut into you, burned your flesh, pulled out your organs, and you _still_ fell in love with him…just like I fell in love with you. But guess what, Eve? Since he fell in love with you too, he went a little easy on you, but you never went easy on me."

"Easy on me? You think Dean went easy on me because he fell in love with me? For your information, Ben, he didn't go easy on me! Everyday after he realized his feelings, he asked me if I would torture souls too. When I refused, he kissed me, and when I still refused, he set in and it was worse—because he wanted me to want the pain to stop. If anything, he tortured me more, just so I'd agree to step off of the rack!"

"You're just saying that to get me to reconsider." Ben told her after a pause.

Eve shook her head. "No…I wish I was, but I'm not."

Ben nodded. "Even if that were true, it didn't stunt your feelings for him, so this is how it has to be—I'm going to torture you until you fall in love with me."

"Ben…this isn't Hell…you can't just wave your hand and put all of my skin back." Eve told him slowly. "Ben…put the knife down…"

"Love hurts, Eve." Ben told her, and then he smiled and his eyes went black. "Scream for me?"

****

When Dean got to the store, he went into the freezer aisle and as he looked at the ice cream options, he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong. So he checked his back pocket, but his wallet was there.

"Okay…it's not that." Dean whispered out loud to himself, pulling out some ice cream and then heading for the bakery to take Eve back a pie.

Suddenly, he realized what was wrong—in Hell, Eve and Dean knew when the other was in trouble. So this feeling in the pit of his stomach had to have something to do with her, right? Or maybe he was just over-reacting. Just so he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself if it was nothing, Dean grabbed a pie, ran to the self-check-out, hurried through, and drove to Eve's as fast as he could.

When he got there, he tried the door, but it was locked. He hadn't locked it, and he was fairly certain Eve wasn't going to lock it herself, but then again she'd been unpredictable. It was then that Dean heard a loud scream, and so he kicked the door a few times, hurrying down into the basement, following Eve's sobs.

"Please, Ben…stop…" Eve pleaded. "I'll do anything you want me to."

"Kill Dean?" Ben asked.

Eve shook her head. "Except that."

Ben nodded and went to slice into her arm again, Dean bursting into the room.

"Stop!" Dean yelled.

"If it isn't Prince Charming, right on cue." Ben said merrily, waving his arm.

Dean flew into the wall, and was pinned there.

"Ben, stop it!" Eve yelled at him. "Stop! I'll be with you, I promise, just let Dean go!"

Dean looked at Ben. "You are one sick bastard, you know that?"

Ben looked at him. "You mean like _you _were in Hell? All I'm doing to her is what you did to her, Dean…are you afraid she'll love me more?"

Dean scoffed. "She won't ever love you, Ben—she just wants me to be safe, so she's _settling_ for you."

"He's lying." Eve told Ben. "Dean, why do you always speak for me? Why do you think you know me so well?"

Dean looked at her for a moment, and then realized as she smiled a little quickly before Ben looked at her and she wiped it away, that she was lying. She knew that he knew her, and he knew that she knew that. They were one, and as long as they remembered that, nothing should come between them.

"Eve, be quiet." Dean told her in a bored voice. "You know that I know you better than you know yourself—or do you forget the sounds you used to make when you begged me to stop with the poker?"

Eve glared. "I remember everything you ever did to me, Dean—I wonder how I could fall for you at all sometimes."

"So what, you _want_ to be with him?" Dean asked her. "After everything I've done for you up here?"

"This last week does not make up for five years of torture, Dean." Eve said. "Ben…untied me."

Ben looked at her. "I don't think I should…"

Eve nodded. "Fine…I'll untie myself."

With that, Eve snapped her fingers and a spark appeared. She'd been focusing, and now she was using her psychic powers to get her out of the mess she was in. She was thankful the fire she created wasn't hurting her, but she was feeling a little hot too. Ben went to go put it out, but it was too late, and she pulled her hands out of the ropes, grabbing her chair by its seat and swinging it up backwards, hitting Ben in the face hard.

By losing his concentration, Dean was let off of the wall, and he grabbed the body Ben was inhabiting by the throat and started chanting in Latin. Eve got her feet untied, and then she looked over as Dean jumped a little, Ben getting his hands up and grabbing Dean by the head.

"Ben, don't you dare!" Eve screamed, holding up her hand and trying to get Ben to freeze.

Amazingly, Eve was very in tune with her power even though she never practiced, and Ben started coughing up black smoke. Dean got off of Ben as he let go of him, and then Eve stopped.

"Ben…just go." Eve told him.

"Eve…we have to send him back to Hell." Dean said softly.

Eve nodded. "I know…I just…do it quickly."

Dean nodded too and started chanting again, but Ben left the body he was inhabiting, and Eve and Dean both knew he wasn't going back to Hell—he was still out there.

"I can't believe that bastard hurt you!" Dean said, whirling around to check her wounds.

"Yeah…it hurts." Eve said, wincing as she went to check the gashes in her body. "I wish you could wave your hand and give me my skin back…shouldn't you check on him?"

Dean looked at the body and nodded, going over to check his pulse.

"He's dead." Dean said.

Eve smiled sadly. "Poor guy—I can only imagine what Ben's put that body through trying to get to me."

"Let's go clean you up." Dean told her. "I'll burn the body tonight."

Eve grabbed Dean's hands, ignoring the pain in her arms and then she stroked his cheek.

****

Eve turned over the next morning and felt the empty pillow next to her, and then sat up a little. Dean had slept over after they'd cleaned the wounds on her arms, and now he was gone. Eve smelled coffee though, so she got up and went down the stairs, smiling a little.

"Tell me you didn't make the pancakes." She said.

Dean turned to her and rolled his eyes. "Cooking isn't _too_ hard."

Eve laughed. "_Too_ hard? That implies it's at least a _little_ hard."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't knock them before you try them. I _do_ know how to follow this little thing called 'instructions'. By the way…those boxers looks really good on you—that tank too."

"Why thank you—the boxers are yours." Eve said sitting at the island counter and watching Dean flip a pancake over.

"I thought I recognized them." Dean told her with a laugh. "Does this feel a little like we're playing house?"

Eve nodded slowly. "Yeah…it kind of does."

"It's nice." Dean admitted. "Try the pancake, Eve—stop staring at it."

"Coffee first, please." She said.

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes and poured her some coffee. "How are the cuts?"

Eve shrugged. "Looks a little like I'm suicidal…but they'll be fine."

"Good." Dean said, handing her the coffee cup.

Eve sipped it and smiled. "The coffee's fantastic."

Dean grinned. "Good…now try the pancakes."

Eve took a deep, dramatic breath and then used her fork to cut off a piece and then stuck it up to her mouth. She and Dean made eye contact, and then she stuck it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly and then laughed a little.

"I've had better…but I've had worse." She told him.

Dean smiled. "Thank God they weren't terrible!"

Eve's jaw dropped. "You fed me pancakes that could have tasted terrible?"

"Don't sweat it, Baby, you just said they weren't terrible." Dean told her.

Eve laughed a little and then ate another bite of pancake, smiling even more when Dean came to sit next to her and dug into the pancake. She watched as he put the pancake in his mouth and then gagged and spit it onto his plate.

"This pancake is disgusting!" He exclaimed.

Eve laughed. "Didn't wanna hurt your feelings, Baby. Want me to make you some _real_ pancakes?"

Dean nodded. "I would…but I used the rest of the eggs you had."

Eve smiled. "How about I take you to the diner on the next block and _buy_ you breakfast? Or we could just finish off our coffee—which really _is_ good, by the way—then we can sneak come pop tarts out of the cupboard by the toaster and then go break the bed in some more, I dunno."

Eve shrugged playfully and sipped her coffee as Dean laughed. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed them some pop tarts.

"So we're breaking in the bed some more then?" Eve asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Dean winked and then his playful smile faded. "Wait a minute…you've had pancakes _worse_ than those?"

Eve laughed. "Amazing right? But yes…yes I have."

****

"_Day after tomorrow." Dean told her._

_Eve looked at him after thanking Ben for torturing the girl in her stead and sending him off. "What's the day after tomorrow?"_

"_We can leave the day after tomorrow." Dean said._

_Eve smiled. "Really? That soon?"_

"_Well…I mean leaving here. There are other layers of Hell to get through you know." Dean informed her._

"_I figured there would be. Nothing is easy." Eve said._

"_Can we…not take Ben?" Dean asked her. "I just…I don't want him tagging along forever."_

_Eve smiled. "I don't want him tagging along forever either, but I promised him."_

_Dean sighed. "Fine, fine…we'll take Ben with us."_

_Eve nodded. "And then make him go his own way."_

"_Perfect." Dean said with a smile._

"What are you reading?" Dean asked Eve as she opened up her book, the covers bunched up around her.

Eve smiled a little. "It's a compilation of urban legends."

Dean nodded. "Is it true?"

Eve shrugged. "You never really know, do you?"

"Very true…mind if I start a serious conversation?" Dean asked after a pause.

Eve shut the book, put it back on the nightstand and then smirked. "After our talk just a little bit ago I wasn't sure we'd get all serious yet."

Dean laughed. "True…we've been _very_ playful this morning…but I just wanted to say that you remind me a lot of my mother—in the not so weird way that it sounds."

"I remind you of your mother?" Eve asked him softly, flattered.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Cas let me see my Mom, and…she didn't want this kind of life either, you know. She wanted to marry my dad, raise a family, and lay hunting to rest."

Eve smiled a little more. "Yeah?"

Dean nodded and scooted his body closer to Eve's. "Yeah…and I was thinking about it, and I _am_ a lot like my father…"

"Dean…what exactly are you getting at?" Eve whispered.

Dean shrugged a little. "My dad and my mom made it work—and when I saw Ben cutting into you I realized that I didn't want to lose you. I want to hunt, and your sacrificing your normal life to be with me, and the least I can do is sacrifice some hunting and give you a normal life. I mean it's been ten years, Eve—ten years."

Eve kissed him softly. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, Dean—especially with a fight against Lilith on our horizon, and who knows when Ben will show up again?"

Dean kissed her again. "Maybe you shouldn't go up against Lilith…maybe you should wait here for your man to come home."

"Yeah right, like I'm letting you go up against Lilith without me." Eve told him, rolling her eyes and kissing him again. "And by the way…thanks…for comparing me to your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this chapter isn't going to flow like the others.**

**It's gonna have flashbacks, but not in the same order everything usually goes in.**

**Plus, the first flashback in this particular sequence takes place AFTER the second flashback in this chapter.**

**There is also an uncomfortable mature scene.**

**That's your warning.**

****

"Dean?" Eve breathed in a giggle.

"Yes?" Dean answered as he kissed her neck.

Eve stroked his hair. "Shouldn't we be making food? Sam is living here for now."

Dean sighed. "Way to ruin the moment."

Eve laughed. "Well I'm sweaty, I'm hungry, and I don't have the energy to go again."

Dean kissed her. "Sorry…you were just so pretty I had to have you."

"You tell all the girls that." Eve replied, kissing him tenderly. "And I couldn't have looked _too_ appealing—I had just woken up and I probably had eye crusties, and terrible morning breath."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Studies show sex in the morning is healthy."

Eve rolled her eyes this time. "Only you would look something like that up—I'm getting up to make us all some waffles…after I shower."

"Fine." Dean told her, and laughed as her stomach rumbled.

"See? The things I let you do to me." She said, slipping out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Oh you love it." Dean replied, and then turned on his back in the tangled sheets, and looked up at the mirror as he caught his breath.

Dean chuckled to himself as he thought of the new living arrangement, and then he got up and went into the bathroom himself, grinning when he heard Eve laugh.

"I swear to God, Dean Winchester…" Eve told him as he climbed in with her.

"What I'm thinking about is a little more wicked than God allows." Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Eve gave him a look. "We are not having sex in here—I'm hungry. I'm very, _very_ hungry—I need waffles."

Dean started to back her up against the shower wall and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine—you win. Have at me." She told him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "What's 20 more minutes anyways, right?"

Dean chuckled, even though the last time she had said that, they'd been stuck in a level of Hell trying to climb out.

"_So I say we stay the night here." Dean said. "I don't think that Alastair will find us here."_

_Eve laughed. "He'll find us—he's Alastair."_

_Dean sighed. "True."_

"_He's going to make us torture again, Dean. Still…I guess we've waited this long to climb out, what's 20 more minutes anyways, right?" Eve told him._

_Dean stroked her hair and then kissed her. "I'm sorry about yesterday."_

_Eve shrugged. "It's fine…I'm over it."_

"_Really, Eve." Dean stressed. "I'm sorry."_

"_Dean…if you keep bringing it up, I'm going to be pissed." She admitted. "So…drop it—I'm over it."_

_Dean nodded. "Fair enough."_

"_I certainly think so." She told him._

_Dean sighed and pulled his hand away from her. He deserved her hostility—he'd tortured her again yesterday. He'd tortured her and almost given up on the plan. Why had she even fallen for him? Why was she so willing to sacrifice anything for him? Why did he feel like he'd torture her again in a heartbeat?_

****

"Smells good." Sam said, coming down the stairs as Eve put another waffle on a plate.

"I'm glad." She told him with a smile. "Dean has a hunt, I think."

Sam nodded and sat at the island counter. "Really?"

Eve nodded. "Yeah—he was really excited about it this morning. Would you like whipped cream on your waffles? Or strawberries?"

"Sure…whipped cream sounds good." Sam told her with a laugh. "You're really into this homemaker stuff…aren't you?"

Eve shrugged. "I was a hunter, but I never really did it to the extent that you guys do it. I came when I was needed, and occasionally went out of my way for the ones I caught wind of. I always thought I'd meet a guy, fall in love, and then get married and have children."

"And then you fell for my brother." Sam said, taking a bite of a waffle. "You were made to cook."

"Thank you." Eve told him happily, pouring him a fresh cup of coffee.

"All right, so this hunt is two states over." Dean said, coming into the kitchen and sitting down next to Sam, Eve setting a plate of waffles in front of him and then pouring him coffee too. "Are you sure you won't come with us?"

Eve smiled. "I'm sure—I'll be fine until you get back, and it's not like you can't check in if you're worried."

"I just—Ben's still out there." Dean said, and then moaned happily as he shoved a large piece of waffle into his mouth. "This is fantastic!"

Eve grinned and then sat down next to Dean, eating her own breakfast, the three of them bonding while Ben watched them from outside. The three had a feeling that they were being watched, but they shrugged it off to have a nice breakfast together. Eve was having too much fun playing house, and Sam and Dean wanted to play along especially when Dean started confiding more into his brother about what went down in Hell.

"So what exactly are you guys going to fight? Demons? Ghosts? Monsters?" Eve asked, sipping her coffee.

Sam looked at Dean's research. "It looks like a demon to me."

Eve nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah…this looks kind of…personal too." Sam said, and slid the laptop across the now empty island counter to Eve.

Eve raised an eyebrow and then looked at the research. At first she was wondering why Sam had said that, but then she saw the name: Margaret Noster.

"Oh my God." Eve said.

"What?" Dean asked her.

Eve ran her fingers through her hair. "Margaret Noster is Ben's sister—Ben. Like Ben, I tortured in Hell, Ben. Ben, the man who tried to torture me and kill you and got away and is still out there, Demon Ben."

Dean nodded. "Great—please come with us. I want to keep an eye on you, Eve."

"I'm going to be fine—if Ben shows up, I'll call you, I promise." Eve told Dean, kissing him swiftly when he started to protest. "I promise."

Dean sighed and nodded, kissing her again before he and Sam started to get ready to go.

****

A few hours after the boys left to go on their hunt, Eve felt a little tired, so she went to lay on her bed and read for a little bit. She'd been feeling a little strange for a while now, and she didn't know what was up with her, but if it was serious she'd know. So she grabbed a random book from the bookcase in the room, and then laid on the bed.

"You should have gone with them." A male voice told her.

Eve looked up from her book after speed dialing Dean's number and setting the phone on the other side of the pillow away from the man, and then swung her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up. She looked as the man in her room hard and then she stood up.

"Ben…you're out of Hell now. You could be doing absolutely anything that you want, so why are you here with me?" She asked him.

"Because you're the drive that's kept me going." He said.

She nodded. "I get that—I tortured you. I'm sorry that I tortured you in Hell, Ben…I'm not the same person that I was when I did that though."

"Oh you think you can just get out of Hell and it's all going to be all right because you've suddenly changed your ways? I don't think so! Do you know how long it took me to climb out, Eve? 25 years!" Ben yelled. "And now I'm out and I'm a demon, but you were pulled out by an angel! It's not fair!"

Eve shook her head. "No, it's not. Dean and I were on the run for exactly three days before Cas came and dragged us out. One minute we're figuring out how to escape Alastair when he came looking for us, and the next we're waking up in our coffins alone, and we have to climb our way out to get up here. Now we're alive again…but we've got experiences we wish we didn't remember."

Ben nodded and stepped up to her, grabbing her arms tightly.

"How could you still love him after what he did to you the day before you left?" Ben asked her angrily. "How?!"

"I don't know…I ask myself that question sometimes." Eve admitted, remembering the day before they left.

"_You two think you're clever, don't you?" Alastair asked, coming up to Eve and Dean._

"_What are you talking about?" Eve asked him with a smile._

_Alastair waved his hand, and suddenly Eve found herself on the rack again, Dean and Alastair standing there looking at her._

"_Come on, Alastair." Eve told him softly. "What is this going to accomplish?"_

_Alastair looked from her to Dean. "You've gone soft."_

_Dean scoffed. "No, I haven't."_

_Alastair nodded. "Then…torture her. Show me that you're not willing to throw away your potential for some skirt."_

"_Is that really neces—" Dean began._

"—_it's that, or you go back on the rack too, Dean." Alastair cut in. "Show me she's just another soul…or has she made you weak?"_

_Eve knew that weakness was an issue with Dean, and she bit her lip. She hadn't been tortured in months, and she knew she was going to scream. She watched as Dean grabbed a knife, and then stripped off a piece of her flesh. She let out a cry, and to her surprise…Dean liked it. Dean had missed her screams and her pleas to stop, and the torture suddenly came easily to him._

"_Good boy." Alastair told him, smiling because he knew he could get Dean to remember what he liked about the torture. "That's it…make her beg."_

_Eve let out another cry, and Dean's smile grew a little. Eve bit her lip and willed herself to keep quiet, but it didn't stop the cringing—it didn't stop the pain. When it was all over, Dean made her flesh reappear, and Alastair took her off of the rack._

"_That…that was a lesson. I own you—so do what you're told or another lesson will ensue." Alastair said, and walked away._

_Dean went up to Eve, but she backed up. He looked at her questioningly, and then realized that she'd noted the pleasure in his eyes. He enjoyed this—he'd always enjoy this. He was giving back what he'd always felt in emotional baggage, and he'd just taken it out on his partner._

"_Don't touch me." Eve told him._

_Dean took another step towards her but she took another step back._

"_Don't…touch me." Eve said again._

"Let me show you I'm better than him." Ben whispered to her, running his hands down her sides.

Eve grabbed his hands. "Don't do that, Ben—I'm not sleeping with you."

"I never tortured you, Eve—Dean did. Let me love you." He said, undoing her pants as he pulled his hands free. "Let me touch you like you let that monster touch you."

"Stop it." Eve said again, only this time she saw the malice in Ben's eyes.

He pushed her onto the bed forcefully, and she had to focus on her powers—she was not going to let him take of her without a fight. Ben was strong, and as she tried to use her psychic powers against him, she found them failing. She squirmed, but he had a tight grip on her, and then Ben started unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt.

"Ben, stop! This isn't how you get a woman to love you!" Eve yelled.

Ben backhanded her face. "Is violence the way, then?"

Eve took a deep breath, cringing as she felt Ben's lips on her sternum. He started to nibble on her chest, moving his lips along her breast, nibbling a little on that too. He started to move his body against hers, and she stopped his hand as he started to push it inside of her jeans. She found a new surge of power as Ben thrust his body against hers, trying to please himself with her, and slapped his face.

Unfortunately, Ben smiled, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed above her head with one hand. He used the other hand to undo his pants, and rubbed his body against hers again. Eve protested, but Ben laughed, and rubbed himself against her a little harder.

"Your skin is soft." Ben whispered to her, kissing her neck. "I want you, Eve—just consent."

"I'm not consenting to you." Eve said strongly, smiling.

Ben used his free hand to ease Eve's jeans down, and rubbed his manhood against her womanhood hard.

"You can't tell me you don't like my touch." Ben said. "Will you cry for me when I penetrate and claim you?"

"Do you like my touch, Ben?" Eve asked.

Her hands grabbed the hand that was pinning them to the bed, and Eve focused. She found herself warming up the blood flow in Ben's new host body, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to idly lay there and let herself get raped—if killing this body was the only way to make Ben go, then it was the only way. Ben realized she was making the body combust, so he glared at her, said he'd be back, and exited the body. With Ben no longer holding her down, Eve pulled her pants up, and pushed the man off of her. She then bent down to check his pulse—he was dead.

"Great…yet another body to burn that's my fault." She said dismally.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The last episode of Supernatural gave me SO many more ideas.**

**Again, the layout is different than the first 7 chapters.**

**So here is this fun chapter.**

**Expect lots of language.**

**Oh, and remember that this is kind of AU.**

**So things from Supernatural tonight happen but in a slightly different way.**

****

"Dean…I'm fine, I promise. Keep going, finish up the hunt, and then hurry home." Eve told him. "I burned the body and Ben's gone for now."

Dean sighed. "Eve…I hate thinking that I'm going to be gone another day or two and he can come back in another body."

Eve nodded. "If he comes back I'll combust the body he's hosting."

"Eve…" Dean started.

Eve shook her head. "No, Dean—it's my only weapon against him. I know my powers scare you…but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Please…you trust me, right?"

Dean sighed. "Yes…I trust you. I'm going to be home soon—I promise."

"Good—I'll have food for you and Sam when you get back." Eve promised with a smile. "Now, I need to go and take a shower and everything."

"All right…I love you, Eve." Dean said.

"I love you too." Eve said with a smile and then hung up her cell phone and looked at it. "I'll never doubt it again."

"_Well, I found you. Ready to go back on the rack?" Alastair asked._

_Eve and Dean woke up with a start, untangling themselves from each other, and stood up. He'd found them—they knew he would. Now it was time to face the music._

"_Why don't you want us to leave? Wreak havoc on the world?" Dean asked him._

"_Because you still have things to learn down here." Alastair explained. "You're really willing to give it all up for her?"_

_Dean opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly Eve found herself waking up. She coughed loudly, feeling worms crawling on—after all, she'd been dead a year. She wiped the worms off of her and then hurriedly punched through her coffin, burrowing through the dirt to get to the top. When she got out, she laid on the ground and looked at the sun above her, ignoring her bloody knuckles. She started to cry a little, wishing that the thoughts and the pain would go away. She was alone. She was in the cemetery her parents had buried her in. She didn't know what year it was, and she didn't know why everything had to get destroyed just by her coming back._

"_You have questions." Castiel told her._

"_Who are you?" Eve asked calmly._

"_I'm Castiel—I saved you from the pit." Castiel replied. "I have a job for you and Dean."_

_Eve nodded. "So you pulled Dean out too?"_

_Castiel nodded as well. "He didn't want to torture you again, Eve."_

_Eve bit her lip to stop the tears. "That's just it, Cas…he did."_

Eve shook her head to push the thoughts away. She hadn't thought about the day she'd climbed out very much, but having Ben remind her of what Dean did to her after he claimed to love her was driving her a little over the edge. Dean was different—he was a tortured soul now more than ever. He loved her…she couldn't doubt it. It's what held her together.

"Why are you just sitting here?" Uriel asked her.

Eve looked up. "I haven't seen you in months."

Uriel nodded. "I believe Castiel gave you a mission after he got those memories from you. You're supposed to look for that psychic in Ohio."

Eve shrugged. "I'm not going on missions anymore, Uriel."

"Do you want me to throw you back into the pit?" Uriel asked her testily.

"Do what you have to—I found love…my existence is complete with it." She said.

Uriel sighed. "Go look for the psychic."

"Make me, Uriel—don't threaten and back off. It's cowardly." She told him.

"I can't send you back into the pit…no matter how much I want to." Uriel explained.

"Why not?" Eve asked him.

Uriel looked at her hard. "Because killing the abomination in your stomach would break another seal."

****

Eve was trying really hard to adjust to Uriel's news. She was pregnant. When he'd said abomination did he mean it? Was she spawning something? She rested her hand on her stomach and she took a deep breath.

"You aren't following orders." Castiel told her.

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" Eve asked him.

Castiel swallowed. "Your child has demon blood—because you do. Your child also has the blood of humans rescued from the pit."

Eve nodded. "So other than the blood running through its veins…the baby will be normal? Healthy?"

"Yes." Castiel told her. "Eve…you're in a new state, but you have to find the psychic before Lilith does."

"I know." Eve said. "I have to find him and stop him…Uriel says I have to kill him."

"Those are the orders." Castiel admitted.

Eve nodded. "I don't like them."

"You don't have to like them—you have to follow them. This is your test…you have to prove that you're on our side…otherwise you'll be killed after your child is born." Castiel explained.

"Uriel told me." She said. "All right…can I take Sam and Dean with me?"

When she looked back up, Castiel was already gone, and so she sighed and sat down. She gathered information on the psychic for the next day and a half, and had dinner waiting for Sam and Dean when they came home. Dean immediately checked the house while Sam sat down to eat, and when he felt it was secure, came into the dining room and kissed Eve 'hello'.

"So how was the hunt?" Eve asked, eating some of the lasagna.

Sam shrugged. "It was kind of long. That woman left four things behind that were tying her, here—we almost couldn't get our hands on the last piece we needed to in order to get her soul to lay to rest."

Eve nodded. "Well that's probably why Ben hasn't been back yet…that or he hasn't realized how to get more power from Lilith."

Dean and Sam both looked at Eve since she knew something, but before they could ask, both Uriel and Castiel showed up. Eve shut her mouth, and Dean groaned.

"What the Hell are you two doing here?" Dean asked.

Uriel looked directly at him. "We need your services."

Dean nodded. "We're trying to eat dinner here."

Uriel shrugged. "We don't care."

"We have Alastair in custody, Dean—we need you to torture him to find out who's killing the angels." Castiel said.

"No." Eve said before anyone else could say anything. "You are not putting that kind of power back in his hands."

"I'm not doing it." Dean told Castiel as Sam looked at Eve. "You can't ask me to do that, whether it helps you or not."

Uriel smirked. "Who said we were asking?"

Eve stood up as Uriel, Castiel and Dean disappeared, and looked up at the ceiling.

"You bring him back here!" Eve yelled. "Cas! You bastard! BRING HIM BACK!"

Sam looked at her. "We only have one option."

"That demonic skank you sometimes bang is not welcome in my house, Sam." Eve told him calmly and looked back up at the ceiling. "I know you can hear me, Cas! I'll do it! I will break the next fucking seal if you don't bring him back! Don't do this to him! Don't break him again! Don't break him!"

"What are you talking about, Eve?" Sam asked her, worried. "What are you talking about you'll break another seal?"

Eve looked at him. "You don't understand the seals, Sam. You don't understand what they are, you don't understand how this started, and you don't understand how bad this is that they're making Dean torture again. You just—you don't understand!"

Sam was angry now—no one was telling him anything. They kept telling him he didn't understand—that he _wouldn't_ understand. He could understand if they would just confide in him—if they would just _make_ him understand.

"I'm calling Ruby." Sam said, pulling out his phone.

"Then you're taking the skanky demon whore to a motel—she's not coming into my house." Eve said strongly.

Sam made a face and then angrily left the house, and Eve looked up as she felt a presence in the room. The woman standing in front of her looked at her and smiled a little.

"I can take you to Dean." She said.

"How do you know where he is?" Eve asked. "Are you another angel?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm a fallen angel."

Eve nodded. "Oh…you're Anna. Seems we have someone in common."

"Cas told you?" Anna asked.

Eve shook her head. "Uriel did."

****

"_You have to go to him." Castiel told her._

_Eve looked at him. "Why did you pull me out?"_

_Castiel looked her in the eye. "I couldn't let you become a demon."_

"_Oh." Eve told him. "Thank you then."_

"_He doesn't mourn you." Castiel said._

_Eve nodded sadly. "I know."_

_Castiel nodded too. "She doesn't mourn you either."_

"_Why doesn't my mother mourn me?" Eve asked._

"_Do you really think that the woman who let your father kill you mourns you? She didn't even try to stop him." Castiel told her._

_Eve nodded. "That's true. How is…how is Jeremy?"_

_Castiel looked her directly in the eye again. "He can be saved if you're willing to save him."_

_Eve smiled a little. "Then I guess I have to save him."_

Eve walked straight towards Castiel and slapped him hard across the face.

"Is Dean beyond that door?" Eve asked him.

Castiel took her by the hand. "I can't let you go in there—you'll disrupt the balance of things."

Eve pulled her hand away. "You can't make me let you do this—if he's going to fall off the wagon I'm going to be there with him."

Castiel sighed. "How sure are you that if he changes…he won't go for you?"

"I have to trust him." Eve told him, smiling sadly. "I have to trust that he's different than he was before you pulled him out."

"Except that he's going to torture again." Castiel said.

Eve bit her lip to stop the tears and the doubt, and she went through the doors. Dean looked over at her and frowned as Alastair laughed, and Eve looked at Alastair and laughed a little.

"It's weird to have it on the other foot, isn't it?" Eve asked.

"I don't want you in here." Dean admitted. "Go wait with Cas."

Eve shook her head. "I can't let you go through alone."

Dean looked at her sadly. "Eve…I can't promise you that you'll like who I become."

Eve walked up to him and stroked his cheek. "I love you…and our baby will love you…so please…do what you have to do and remember that you have people that need you too."

"So you both got what you wanted?" Alastair asked them with a laugh. "Would you like to explain to your lover about your little abomination?"

Dean looked at Alastair. "You don't have any right to talk to her."

"Make me stop…or are you too afraid to?" Alastair asked.

Eve rolled her eyes, grabbed a syringe and filled it up with holy water and salt. She went up to him and stabbed it into his chest, pushing the fluid into his body. She found herself smiling a little when he grunted in pain, and then she pulled the syringe out and looked him in the eye.

"Remind you of the time you ripped my heart out the week after Dean pulled me off of the rack? You smiled as it beat away and you told me that love was a lie. You told me there was no one to trust, and that Dean would betray me." Eve said, taking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves. "Dean did betray me—he tortured me just because you called him weak, and he enjoyed it. Nothing set Dean's rocks off down there like hearing me scream, and yet—I love that man right there. Love is not a lie, and it's love that will get Dean through this…that and the pleasure of teaching you lesson, you worthless, disgusting dick."

Alastair laughed. "The Dean you love is about to remember what it's like to love to inflict pain."

Dean came up to Alastair. "You're going to pay for ripping out her heart."

Eve kissed Dean's cheek. "Make it hurt him, Dean…make him beg you to stop…make him sing."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has language and two big twists.**

**Plus, I don't want to give anything away, but I hope you've paid attention to the flashbacks.**

**There are two more flashbacks in here and you need to remember them.**

**And I have to warn you now that you're about to see sides of Dean and Eve that some of you might not have seen coming.**

****

"_You're angry with her." Castiel told Eve._

_Eve shrugged and ran her fingers through her hair. "She's not the one I'm mad at."_

_Castiel looked her over. "You want revenge on Dean."_

_Eve shrugged a little. "Don't you think that would be normal?"_

"_I've been watching humans for a long time, Eve…and I've seen what happened to you and Dean in Hell…you love him. Deep down you do." Castiel told her._

_Eve smiled a little for the first time since she'd crawled out of her grave. "I don't think he truly loved me."_

_Castiel nodded slowly. "Revenge is not the answer."_

"_He betrayed me—you wouldn't betray someone you truly loved, would you?" Eve asked._

"_I've seen it happen—humans have weaknesses." Castiel said._

_Eve nodded. "Truer words have never been spoken. So…what does God want me to do?"_

_Castiel stepped up to her. "You're not going to do it, are you?"_

_Eve shook her head. "What has God ever done for me?"_

"_He told me to rescue you from the pit." Castiel replied._

"I've been thinking." Eve said suddenly as Dean started filling up a syringe with Holy Water. "Maybe you shouldn't do this."

Dean looked at her. "What are you suggesting?"

Eve shrugged a little. "Maybe I should do it."

Alastair laughed. "You? You're a newborn puppy compared to him."

Eve turned to Alastair. "Well this newborn puppy is a lot more likely to come back from this."

"You hear that, Dean? Your little bitch thinks you can't come back from this. Did you _just_ give me a speech about how love would get him through this?" Alastair teased. "You are one sad, little girl."

"I'm not anyone's bitch, Alastair." Eve replied, setting her hand on his stomach and burning his skin with her psychic powers. "And I'm not a little girl."

Alastair winced. "You don't have the strength to reach in and pull out any organs, Eve."

Eve smirked. "Oh, I don't?"

"Feisty." Alastair told her, groaning a little as she used her nail to open his burn. "You beat John Winchester by 10 years, Eve. 110 years you were on that rack being tortured—I knew you had spirit, but you have malice. Dean cracked so easily and I shaped him into the monster he is today—and he shaped you."

"I guess I have him to thank then." Eve replied, and shoved her thumb into Alastair's open wound and started to burn his muscles.

"Stop-it, Eve." Dean ordered, coming up to Alastair with a syringe.

Eve looked at him and slowly pulled her thumb out. "Dean…"

Dean shook his head. "I don't want you to torture him."

"Dean, this bastard has hurt me just as much as he has hurt you—and don't try to give me a speech about how revenge isn't the answer because you're getting revenge on him too." Eve said. "Don't think you can do this on your own."

Eve's hand went for Alastair's wound again, but Dean violently grabbed her wrist and held on hard.

"Dean…you're hurting me." Eve told him softly. "You're letting him win."

Alastair laughed and then Dean stabbed him with the syringe and pushed the Holy Water into him, dropping Eve's hand aggressively. The Holy Water stung, and Alastair let out a groan, and Eve back away a little when she saw the pleasure Dean was getting from this in his eyes. He looked at Alastair, who looked at him, and Eve bit her lip.

"You're only upset she's better than you—why would she want you?" Alastair asked him. "Why would she want you when she's afraid of you?"

Dean smiled. "She's not afraid of me."

Alastair laughed again. "She'd never torture you—she'd take it all on herself, and you know it. But you…she was your first—I took you off of that rack, told you there was fresh meat waiting for you, and you carved into her. I knew that she would be the best test because it had been over a century and she still had yet to completely crack. You made her sing, Dean—and you would gladly do it again, carrying your abomination or not."

"Stop it." Eve told Alastair. "Just…just stop it."

****

Eve had left the room while Dean got happy with the knife, and she took a deep breath. She went over to Castiel and he nodded, knowing what she was going to say.

"I know why you brought me out—it wasn't Lilith's plan. Screw Lilith's plan. There are like an infinite number of seals, and since we know the ones that were easiest for her, she'll just find new ones. The secrets in my head were just a perk to help you protect some to give you more time." Eve told him, completely frustrated and freaking out.

"You're right." Castiel replied.

Eve put her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes. "Oh my God."

Castiel nodded. "You know more about the seals than anyone, thanks to your mother. Now you understand."

"The very first document I ever read said that, 'the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell…as he breaks, so shall it break'." Eve told Castiel sadly. "Dean torturing me broke the first seal. I…I helped to break him. This is just as much my fault as it is his…but why the Hell should we be faulted?"

"I told you not to come." Castiel said, and Eve thought for a moment that he was feeling something.

"There is something else you're not telling me." Eve told him, but hearing a scream made her look at the door. "I'm not finished with you, Cas."

Eve hurried back through the door, to Alastair coughing out some blood and still taunting Dean with the knowledge that he had.

"It was supposed to be your father." Alastair told him. "But finally you said, 'Sign me up'. The first time you picked up my razor; the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch; that was the first seal."

Dean looked angrily at Alastair and then he looked at Eve and his face saddened when he saw her sad eyes. She knew all about the seals—he knew that about her. Dean couldn't believe it though, so he looked back at Alastair and then walked up towards him, Holy Water and salt on the demon torturing knife.

"You're lying." Dean told him, his face in Alastair's.

Alastair smiled a little. "And it is written, that 'the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell…as he breaks, so shall it break'."

"Shut the fuck up, Alastair." Eve told him as Dean walked back over to the table slightly broken.

"We had to break the first seal before any others—only way to get the dominoes to fall into place." Alastair told him, happily. "When we win…when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down…we'll owe it all to you: Dean Winchester."

Eve punched her hand into Alastair's wound and he let out a cry as the tears came to Dean. Alastair's head lolled a little to the side and he saw the water dripping on the devil's trap. Eve didn't notice until it was too late, and Alastair had her by the throat.

"You're about to die, Eve—would you like to say anything to your precious murderer?" Alastair whispered, Dean turning around.

"Go fuck yourself." Eve replied, and Alastair threw her against the wall.

Dean came running at him, but Alastair got the better of him as well. Eve tried to stand up to go and help, but the throw had broken her leg. She cringed as she heard every sound that Alastair's fist was making on Dean's face, and then she did it—she held out her hand and started to use her psychic powers.

"Go ahead." Alastair said as he was frozen there. "Send me back to Hell."

Eve looked down at Dean's body lying there on the floor not moving, and she snapped.

"No!" Castiel yelled. "Don't do it, Eve!"

Castiel threw a knife at Alastair and then started twisting it around in his chest, Eve dropping her hand and crawling over to Dean. She checked his pulse while Alastair started throwing punches at Castiel, giving up on not using her powers. Dean was breathing and though he needed a hospital, Eve couldn't let Castiel die.

Sam came bursting in the door and did it first though, and Eve looked at her leg as she began to feel the pain go away. She lifted up her shirt as Alastair told Sam that Lilith wasn't behind the angels being murdered, and look at her stomach as a white, shimmering glow healed the scratches she'd gotten from the pipe. She looked up at Castiel looking at Sam with a terrified face as Sam killed Alastair with his demonic psychic powers, and then they helped Dean to the hospital.

****

_Eve watched Jeremy and her father through the window and felt a little torn. She loved her brother, and she wanted to save her brother, but she also wanted to kill her father. It wasn't fair that she had gone to Hell when Jeremy had powers too. Castiel kept telling her that she could be saved and that her brother could be saved, but at this point it didn't look like any of that mattered._

"_You keep spying on them—sooner or later he will know." Castiel explained to her._

_Eve shrugged. "My father is a terrible hunter—he's a much better psychic."_

_Castiel nodded. "Which is why you should be focusing on the job I gave you to do."_

"_I'm not doing any jobs for you, Cas." Eve told him._

_Castiel sighed a little. "You were always so willing to do God's work before, Eve—he needs you now more than ever."_

_Eve nodded. "I know that, I just…I can't. I can't reintegrate myself into this world yet. The only person I ever really had was Frannie…and I killed her."_

"_That was an accident." Castiel replied._

"_I've tortured, Cas—and I can't get it out of my head. Every time I think about Dean, as much as I love him, I feel like he didn't love me. We were going to climb out—leave Alastair behind and then he tortured me. One stupid word from a fucking bastard like Alastair and he cuts into me again and he enjoys it!" Eve exclaimed, and then shushed herself and started walking down the street, Castiel following her._

"_Look, Eve…you've been through a lot but you need to get over it." Castiel said._

_Eve nodded. "Fine…I'll try to get over it."_

Eve held Dean's hand in the hospital while he was out, and looked up to see Sam yelling at Castiel on the other side of the door. She wasn't happy about anything that was going on, and she needed answers. So when Sam came into the room to see his brother, Eve hurried out.

"Cas." She said.

Castiel nodded. "You have questions."

"My baby healed me." Eve told him frankly. "My baby is only a few weeks developed, and it _healed_ me. What the fuck is going on that you're not telling me about?"

Castiel looked her hard in the eye. "Your father is a psychic and your mother gave Azazel permission to turn you into one two—you know that already. What you don't know is that your mother is a Fallen."

Eve took a step back. "Are you trying to tell me that my mother is like the next Lucifer?"

Castiel took a breath. "I'm trying to tell you that you have angel and demon blood running through you. When you were little, your mother fed you demon blood—that's why you have such a handle on your powers. Because she's been feeding you demon blood since you were an infant, you exhibited demon powers instead of angel ones. Your baby…healed you…so its exhibiting angelic powers."

Eve groaned, closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"Your presence here is putting Dean in danger—I need Dean in order to save the world." Castiel explained. "Sending an angel to Hell breaks a seal, Eve—I need to take you to a safe place."

"You mean I have to leave Sam and Dean?" Eve asked him.

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

Eve looked at Dean through the door and smiled sadly. "At least let me tell him I have to leave."


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay…this chapter is angsty.**

**Also, something big is about to happen.**

**Just a warning.**

****

"_You can't honestly be expecting me to believe that Frannie's alive." Eve told Uriel. "That's impossible—I burned her body beyond recognition."_

_Uriel nodded. "Yes you did—but now you're back in a body that's practically flawless, now aren't you?"_

_Eve frowned. "I don't like your snippiness—Cas is much more accommodating."_

_Uriel shrugged. "Castiel hasn't gotten you to do what's needed of you—now find Dean before I throw you back into the pit."_

"_Can you do that?" Eve asked him._

"_Do you want to find out?" Uriel asked her._

_Eve took a deep breath. "I can't face him…I can't face him after everything he did to me—after everything I did to Ben."_

"_I could care less about your stupid human feelings." Uriel told her. "You'll do what we say, and you'll do it with no questions asked."_

"_Oh I will, will I?" Eve asked, and cowered a little at the look Uriel gave her. "All right…just next time send Cas—I don't like taking orders from you."_

_Uriel smirked a little. "Don't give me a reason to throw you back into Hell, Evelyn."_

"_It's Eve." Eve told him and Uriel disappeared. "It's just Eve."_

Eve watched as Dean talked to Castiel, and she found her heart breaking. As unconventional as falling in love in Hell was, Eve found herself head over heels for Dean Winchester. She couldn't leave him now—he needed her then more than ever.

"You look upset." Jeremy said.

Eve shrugged a little. "I finally found a reason to live and I have to leave him."

Jeremy slowly took her hand. "I hated him when he told me he shot you. Still, I didn't want to end up dead, so I've stuck by him."

Eve squeezed his hand. "I never truly believed that you were evil, Jer—I never truly believed that you of all people would turn on me."

"I wouldn't, Eve…Ben came to see me." Jeremy explained to Eve after a pause.

"I have to kill Mom and Dad." Eve replied.

"Castiel informed me. For an angel…he kind of favors humans—especially the good ones, Eve. I'm appalled Mom would feed you demon blood to help Lilith. Our parents are fighting for the wrong side."

Eve nodded slowly. "Yes…yes they are. At least, you know, morality-wise."

Jeremy smiled a little. "There's a way to win."

Eve looked at him. "What way?"

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Castiel believes that with practice and focus…you can tap into your angelic powers. Combined with your demon kick, you might be a match for Lilith—Sam isn't strong enough yet. Alastair was _nothing_ compared to Lilith."

"That I figured…so Cas has ulterior motives. I'm not entirely surprised by that. So I may have dormant angelic powers?" Eve asked her brother.

"That's his hope—I don't…but you have an angel in the making in your stomach, which could help." Jeremy explained. "It won't hurt to try, will it?"

"No…but my heart hurts." Eve admitted, turning to look at Dean through the hospital door, Castiel now gone.

"He'll understand." Jeremy said giving a reassuring squeeze to Eve's hand.

Eve smiled sadly. "I certainly hope so."

****

"Lilith, please…hear me out." Mrs. Bishop said pleadingly.

"I've heard you, Virginia—no. Your daughter has to be forced to make a crossroads deal. Your son is not on our side." Lilith replied, in the body of a blonde woman.

"Jeremy is ust getting close to her to gain her trust to lure her to us—to bring her to _our_ will." Mrs. Bishop explained.

Lilith laughed. "Your son has been talking to Castiel—he's against us."

Mrs. Bishop pursed her lips. "You want me to kill Dean?"

Lilith nodded. "With him dead, Evelyn has no choice but to condemn that angel/demon abomination to Hell in exchange for bringing Dean back to life, thus breaking a seal."

"Ben?" Mrs. Bishop summoned, and a man stepped out of the shadows to reveal his black, demonic eyes. "Go find my daughter and kill Dean—she can make the deal through you."

****

Eve opened up the hospital door to find Dean pulling the tube out of his nose. She smiled at him and he sadly smiled back, making a little room for her on the hospital bed.

"Hey, baby." Eve said.

She climbed onto the bed and snuggled up against him. He held her as she ran her fingers along his clothed chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"You're in love with the man who started the final countdown to the ultimate showdown." Dean whispered.

Eve laughed. "You've been coming up with that for a little while, haven't you?"

Dean chuckled. "Yes I have."

"Well it was cute." Eve admitted, stroking Dean's cheek softly. "Alastair got you pretty good."

"I'm fine." Dean replied, waving it off and resting his right hand on Eve's stomach. "Is the baby okay?"

Eve nodded and looked Dean in the eye. "The baby's fine."

Dean nodded slowly as they looked each other in the eye and he smiled a little. He'd never felt this close to a woman before, and though he was having urges for her, he also found himself feeling content and at home with her just sitting there next to him making sure he was all right. He was feeling sad and alone when he'd realized he'd brought about the end of the world, but she was with him—he'd never be alone when she was here.

"There's something important I have to say." Eve said slowly, and choked a little on the words.

Dean ran his thumb along her stomach. "What is it, baby?"

Eve bit her lip then took a breath. "Our baby is demonstrating angelic powers…so since condemning an angel to Hell breaks one of the seals and the new of this pregnancy is going to spread, Cas wants to take me away to a safe place."

"What?" Dean asked her. "You can't lave me."

"I don't want to—but I have to keep you and the baby safe." Eve told him, frowning when he looked at her angrily. "Don't you dare get upset with me, Dean Winchester."

"How could you agree to this?" Dean demanded. "I'm the father of that baby in your stomach! It's _my_ job to take care of both of you!"

Eve got off of the bed. "Dean…look at what Alastair did to you. You're capable of taking care of yourself and of us, but Alastair was one demon—what about when ten demons come? More than that? It's breaking my heart to know I have to leave you, but I have to! It's for the best interest of you and the baby! They won't be coming for you, they'll be coming for the baby!"

Dean took a deep breath. "You're not leaving me again—I have to prove to you that I deserve you."

Eve smiled and sat on the bed again. "Baby…you don't have to prove that to me—I love you. I want to be with you forever, and I would do anything to be with you…but I want our baby to live to be born. I can't take on ten demons or more even with my psychic powers…we have to protect it because it can't protect itself."

"What about when you have food cravings, and sex cravings even? What is Cas going to fulfill them?" Dean asked.

"Duh." Eve told him and kissed him with a laugh when he gave her a look. "I'm not going to have sex with an angel—I think that's against like every rule, isn't it?"

Dean sighed. "I want a night with you before he takes you away—I can get out of here soon…I just…I don't want you to go."

Eve nodded slowly. "Maybe I can ask him to let you come with me."

"Cas would never go for that—I work to do out here saving people and hunting things." Dean said. "He's going to take you with force like he and Uriel took me with force to torture Alastair. This isn't within our power to control."

Eve snuggled up with him again and they both tried hard not to cry. They'd finally found a balance—finally realized that they needed to be together no matter what…and they were being ripped apart. They just held onto each other for a little while, Sam peering in and sighing.

"She's breaking." Jeremy told Sam.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Sam asked him. "Does Eve know you're here?"

"Siblings don't abandon siblings, Sam—surely you know that by now. No matter what our parents have done…we only have each other." Jeremy said, and looked at him. "This demon blood you're drinking…where can I get some? We need to protect those two and their baby."

Sam looked at Jeremy suddenly. "Baby?"

Jeremy nodded. "Castiel told me that Eve and Dean are having a baby with angelic powers—so…where is this demon blood?"

****

_Eve took a deep breath as she poured over her material—her brother remained as he always was. He hadn't snapped or killed anyone…he was purely a hunter. So why had she snapped? Would she snap again? Was anyone safe around her?_

"_Uriel says you refuse to see him." Castiel told her._

_Eve shrugged. "He's annoying."_

"_It's not our nature to be pleasant—we simply state what needs to be done in the easiest way possible." Castiel explained._

_Eve nodded. "I've noticed—would it kill you to give your work some feeling?"_

_Castiel looked hard at her. "You don't seem to like feelings."_

_Eve shrugged. "That's because only shitty things have happened to me."_

"_You found love—most humans would do anything for that." Castiel told her, trying to figure her out._

"_Yeah well…I'm not sure you can call torturing someone for five years love, Cas. Especially not when they stop and you start torturing an innocent soul, and then the one who tortured you does it again at the drop of a hat. How can you trust someone you thought you knew but really didn't?" Eve asked him._

"_It's called faith." Castiel replied._

_Eve nodded slowly. "Somehow I should have known that you'd say that—I walked right into that one."_

"_Are you going to go and find him?" Castiel asked._

"_I think I'll pray about it and we'll see." Eve replied._

_With that Castiel was gone, and Eve took a deep breath—how was she going to pull this off? Did she ever even want to see Dean again? Her dreams of him were enough for her, for now. Sometimes she just wished she was back in Hell._

For the next two days, Eve was allowed to stay by Dean's side, sensing Ben all the while. She was having second thoughts about leaving, but now Dean was siding with Castiel—the baby needed to be protected. The baby was more important than the relationship between Eve and Dean. They both sensed it, but it didn't mean they were happy about it.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." Dean told Eve, stroking her hair as they stood in their bedroom.

"I don't want to go, but we've both agreed—it's best for the baby." Eve said.

Dean stepped closer to her. "I wish it was what was best for us."

Eve nodded and stepped even closer to him. "I sat we do a little something just for us then."

Dean kissed Eve softly, and she returned it, slipping her arms into his, wrapping them around his waist. She wanted him more than he'd ever know, and they were both finally comfortable enough with each other to stop thinking about Hell while they were together. All that mattered in that moment was their soft, warm lips pressed to each other's and the firm hold they had on each other.

"I love you." Eve whispered softly as Dean nibbled on her jaw line. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Dean replied, hoisting Eve up a little and nibbling on her sternum as she wrapped her legs around his waist now. "More than you'll ever know."

Eve leaned back a little, Dean careful to keep her held tight, and she started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. He sat on their bed, making sure she was secure on his lap before helping her remove his shirt. Then he helped her out of hers, and they kissed each other tenderly, sad they had to be apart soon, but aware it was the right thing to do for now.

Dean leaned back, Eve on top, and stroked her cheek as she smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. Eve leaned down and kissed him softly, situating herself, and nuzzling her nose against his.

"This isn't the end for us." She whispered to him.

Dean kissed her gently. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this chapter is made up of lots of fluff, and some violence.**

**Also, the flashbacks are no longer in order.**

**The story of what happened in Hell up to Eve being pulled out and sent after Dean has been played out, but there are still memories to share.**

**That being said, the memories come in a different order, are going to be set in Hell for awhile, and will not be in any particular order.**

**I hope that's not confusing.**

**Without further ado…here is chapter 12.**

****

Eve stroked Dean's bare chest and nuzzled her nose into his neck. They'd been unable to voice to each other how much they'd miss each other, so they were just laying there stroking each other's skin. Dean's thumb was running along Eve's stomach, and even though he felt like crying, he was trying to be strong for her. This was the only child he'd ever been aware of that he had, and he wanted to be there for not only his baby, but for the woman he'd been with for ten years.

Dean felt the hitch in Eve's breathing, and to stop her from crying he turned to look at her, and kissed her. She returned the kiss, stroking his cheek softly and scooting her body closer to his. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, but she didn't have the words. Everything she wanted to say seemed so small now that she had to leave him, and she knew he felt the same way. Since they knew, it was making the painful silence less painful, but sadly reminded her of Hell.

"_How fond were you of puppies?" Eve asked Dean as he set up for the day._

_Dean turned to her. "Why do you do this to me?"_

"_What? Strike up conversation?" Eve asked him with a smile._

_Dean hated it when she smiled at him—her smile was so beautiful and warm. He'd been torturing her for three years now, and it was getting to be too much for him. He was in with her—with her strength and her witty banter. He would look at her and find himself a little weaker. At first that made him upset and he tortured her more, but after a year he had decided he wanted her—be it lust then—and he had fallen for her now._

"_Please don't rip my heart out again today." Eve said as Dean stepped closer to her._

_Dean smiled a little at the soft, slight beg, and found himself touching. Eve closed her eyes as Dean's hands strayed along her frame, returning his kiss as he pressed his lips against hers._

"_Join me." Dean whispered, nibbling on her neck a little._

_Eve shook her head. "I'm not broken yet. Alastair has broken you, but I'm not ready to throw away my humanity yet."_

_Dean looked her in the eye. "I love you, Eve."_

_Eve smiled fondly, which broke him more—it was that damn smile of hers again. Why wouldn't she just cave? Just be with him?_

"_Then today…leave my heart in my chest to beat for you where it belongs." Eve told him. "Shall we start with fire today?"_

Dean stroked Eve's hair. "How could you fall in love with me?"

Eve gave him a look and took his hand, resting it over her heart. His thumb ran along her skin a little, and she stroked his hand with hers.

"You feel that beating? That heart in there beats for you. Every day that third year you told me you loved me and I told you that if that was true, you'd leave my heart where it was…and you did. You even started telling me stories about Sam and your dad…how could I _not_ fall in love with you?" Eve asked him.

Dean smiled a little and then took Eve's hand and placed it over his heart. "You can have mine too."

"There are no letters in the alphabet to create the words that would even come close to expressing to you how much I love you." Eve told him, giggling when he rolled his eyes at her.

"That was _too_ mushy." Dean told her.

Eve smiled. "Good. You, Dean Winchester, are the father of my baby, and after ten years…I think we deserve this little bit of happiness, don't you?"

Dean looked her in the eye as she snuggled closer to him and looked up at him from her perch on his shoulder. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, and smiled fondly at her as she bit her lip, waiting for what he was going to tell her. As he looked in her eyes he found himself changing what he was going to say, and he wasn't sure how she was going to take it.

"Marry me, Eve." Dean told her.

Eve was surprised, and sat up a little. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Well actually, I just kind of told you to." Dean admitted with a chuckle. "I know I should have a ring, and maybe planned a dinner or something and asked, but—"

Eve stopped him with a passionate kiss, and Dean wrapped his arms around her as she pressed her body against his. She stroked his cheek, and nuzzled her nose against his as she pulled away, looking him directly in the eye.

"Well we better get up and find a chapel now." Eve told him. "Dean Winchester—the marrying type. Why does that sound weird when I say it?"

"It sounds weird when _other_ people say it—I actually kind of like it when _you_ do." Dean said, and chuckled as she kissed him happily.

****

Jeremy knew that something was wrong when he saw a man lurking outside of Eve's house. He was trying to figure out a way to get Eve out of her current predicament, but knew that when the angels had their minds set, the angels had their minds set.

"So who do you think you are?" Jeremy asked the lurking man.

The man turned to face him and smiled, his eyes going black. "Someone you shouldn't be messing with."

Jeremy nodded. "So you must be Ben."

Ben nodded back. "That I am."

Jeremy took a knife out of his pocket and started towards Ben, but Ben deflected the knife with his demonic powers, and Jeremy found himself letting out a grunt of pain. Ben then started punching Jeremy in the face with his fists, flinching and freezing when Sam stopped him. Sam had caught him off guard, and Jeremy was lucky Sam had come outside to take out the garbage.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked him.

Ben smirked maliciously. "You're stronger, Sam."

Jeremy wiped off some blood from his broken nose. "I could use some more blood."

"You know…you don't have to sleep with her to get it from her." Sam said.

Jeremy shrugged. "I haven't gotten any in years, so it was more fun that way."

Ben rolled his eyes. "I don't care about your demon whore problems—I'm here for one reason and one reason only."

With that, Ben turned to Sam, who was surprised that Ben was putting up a resistance. He tried to kill Ben, but Lilith had taught Ben a few tricks. Sam was about to go at him, when Ben left the man's body and went away. Sam went to help Jeremy up, and then checked his nose.

"We should get you cleaned up." Sam told him.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah…thank you."

Sam smiled a little. "No problem—you could use a little more demon blood though, Jeremy."

****

"I think I figured something out." Dean told Eve as he zipped the back of her white dress up.

Eve turned to look at him and fixed his tie. "And what would that be, Baby?"

Dean smiled and kissed her swiftly. "Cas turns this house into a safe haven."

Eve nodded slowly, processing it all. "That could actually work."

"I certainly hope so. That way I can see you, keep the baby safe, and go through all of the necessary precautions Cas wants to go through to keep the demons from getting our baby." Dean told her.

Eve smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am so glad you want to get married and raise this baby with me—even if it _is_ kind of in the middle of the pre-apocalypse."

"Better time than any, don't you think?" Dean asked her.

"Definitely have to agree with you there." Eve told him.

Eve grinned as Dean beamed at her, and returned his loving kiss with one of her own. This was her man—this was her soul mate. She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling when he pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Shall we?" He asked. "It's now or never."

_Eve looked at Dean and she couldn't figure out why she was in love with him. Everyday for the last four years he'd come out and tortured her. For the last year he'd told her everyday that he loved her, and he'd never carved her heart out because she had told him that if he did love her, he'd leave her heart in her chest. But still…still he sliced into her and burned her flesh._

"_I love you too." Eve blurted out as Dean got there that day to start the torture._

_He smiled and walked up to her. "Then come down off the rack and deal out the pain with me—haven't you suffered enough?"_

_Eve smiled sadly, wishing she could stroke his hair but she was chained to the rack. "No, Dean…I may be in love with you for reasons I can't even fathom…but I'm not broken, nor do I wish to be broken."_

_Dean's smile faded. "Fine…it's now or never, Eve."_

"_Then it's never." Eve replied._

_This man before her though filled with malice because of what Alastair had done to him, was strong and beautiful. He was persistent and loyal, and even with every carve he made into her that day, he was caring. He stroked her skin, kissed her bruises, played with her hair. She wanted to feel this man like she'd never wanted to feel any other…and she had no idea that at the end of this year, she'd be torturing a soul of her own._

Eve followed Dean out the door of the house as he took her hand, and they got into the Impala and drove to a chapel. Dean opened up Eve's door for her and led her out, both of them jogging down the aisle once inside. It really was as good a time as any to get married. The apocalypse was on their heels, and they needed this for themselves.

"We are gathered here today under the sight of God to join…" The priest was saying.

"Eve Bishop." Eve told him.

Dean nodded. "And Dean Winchester."

The priest nodded at them. "To join Eve Bishop and Dean Winchester together in holy matrimony. Would you like to say your own vows or just repeat after me?"

"I have my own." Dean said, and though surprised, Eve smiled at him fondly. "Eve…since the moment I met you, I've been attracted to your strength. It takes a very special kind of woman to put up with me, and you've seen me through my ultimate lows. It took us ten years to get here, but I'm glad we're here. I love you, and I want and need you to be with me forever."

Eve squeezed his hands and smiled, trying not to cry. "Oh, Dean…the third year that we were together you proved to me everyday just how much you loved me, and what you were ultimately capable of. You've always been strong and beautiful, and heart is yours—now and forever. You are my soul mate…and I will love you until the day I die."

Dean smiled at her fondly, his eyes watering a little as Eve wiped away a single discarded tear. The priest handed them the rings that Dean had paid for when they got in there, and they placed them on each other's left ring fingers, kissing when the priest said that they could. Then they thanked him, and went back to the house as man and wife.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said as Eve started to walk in the door.

"What?" Eve asked him.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "I believe it's my job to carry you over the threshold, Eve."

Eve blushed and let Dean pick her up and carry her in. They giggled and kissed each other pleasantly until a voice shattered their mood.

"It's time for Eve to come with me." Castiel said.

Dean shook his head. "No. You can turn this house into a safe haven and leave her with me."

Castiel looked at Eve. "You have to give him permission to let you go. This is bigger than both of you."

"How about you talk to me?" Dean asked Castiel, getting a little angry as well as hurt.

Castiel looked directly at Dean. "I'm sorry."

Dean was about to reply when suddenly Castiel and Eve were both gone. They couldn't do this to him—she was his. She was the one thing in this world besides Sam he felt deserved protecting in this world. That was it—he quit. He was no longer a hunter…this was the last sacrifice he was going to make.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**You guys prolly get tired of all of my little notes, but I was just going to say that I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up.**

**Hopefully I will get two up this week.**

**We are moving, so we've been a bit busy, but I should have some time this week to get some chapters written.**

**Just wanted to let you all know!**

**Oh…and I apologize now for the cliffhanger.**

****

"_That was some quick torture today." Eve told Dean with a faint smile._

_Dean nodded. "I have other people to torture toady."_

_Eve nodded too. "You always do—you've never stopped early before."_

"_It wasn't fun today." Dean told her unconvincingly._

_Eve smiled a little. "You no longer have fun cutting into me, do you? Your humanity is coming back."_

_Dean scoffed. "I have no humanity."_

_Eve nodded. "Of course not…same time tomorrow?"_

"_I have no humanity." Dean protested, but even he was starting to realize that Eve brought out the best in him._

"_You have no humanity." She replied, looking him in the eye. "You're just a run of the mill monster."_

Eve looked at Castiel with sadness in her eyes but he didn't budge. She wanted to know how he could do such a thing to her. She and Dean were married now—that had to mean _something_.

"How could you, Cas? We just got married in the eyes of God." Eve said, hoping that would sway him somehow.

"You don't understand, Eve—you and Dean have tasks to do alone." Castiel explained. "You won't be separated forever…but right now God needs you two on separate paths."

Eve sighed. "Fine. Sooner I get this over with, sooner I get back to Dean."

Castiel nodded. "All right…your first task is to get rid of Ruby. If Dean does it then he'll lose Sam on a certain level. However, Ruby is feeding Jeremy demon blood now too, so you have a reason to take her out."

"Excuse me?" Eve asked him angrily. "That skank is feeding _what_ to my brother?"

"Demon blood—hers." Castiel replied.

"Rhetorical question, Cas." Eve told him with a smile. "I assume you could help me make Colt bullets…or am I killing her the psychic way?"

Castiel sighed. "Unfortunately the only other person who knows…is your father."

Eve nodded slowly. "Of course it is."

"He and Jeremy will be at a business party for your mother tonight—you'll have to attend it as well." Castiel informed her.

"Then I'll need to change." Eve replied. "I'll need a really nice dress that isn't white."

Castiel nodded. "In the back are the dresses to choose from. I need to talk to Dean, but I'll be back."

"All right—try to explain to him that this separation isn't forever. He's stubborn, and he needs reassurance." Eve told Castiel kindly.

Eve wasn't at all surprised to turn to Castiel and see him gone. She was by herself in a safe house, missing her husband. She smiled a little at the thought of dean Winchester being her husband, and then stroked her stomach.

"I wonder if you're a girl or a boy." Eve mused to her stomach. "Oh well…we need to save Uncle Jeremy and Uncle Sammy from themselves."

****

Sam walked into the house to Dean flipping through some books. It was obvious that he was in a bad mood, and so Sam took a deep breath before he spoke up.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked.

"The angels stole my wife and I need to find her—after I safe proof this house. That means that Ruby can't come in." Dean said.

"Wife?!" Sam asked Dean surprised. "Thank you for inviting me to the wedding, Dean! I'm your brother!"

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I wanted you there, but it was a spur of the moment thing and Eve had limited time before Cas showed up to take her…which he did."

Sam nodded and smiled a little. "So…you really do love her, don't you?"

Dean looked up at Sam. "I really do. She's my everything and I have to get her back."

"All right, then—I'll help you turn this house into a safe house, then. First we need to demon proof it, and then we need to angel proof parts of it so she has a safe place from everyone just in case they change their minds when we get her back and try to take her again." Sam told him.

"Thank you, Sammy." Dean told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…but maybe you guys could recreate it all so I could be in on it?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "I'm willing to do that for you, Sammy."

Sam nodded too and the two of them set to safe proofing the house. Dean needed to have Eve by his side to feel complete. Once upon a time he would have felt like something was wrong with him—needing a woman this much. But now? Now he couldn't imagine feeling any other way. This was his beautiful, beautiful Eve—he had to get her back no matter what.

"I have a task for you." Castiel told Dean, showing up in the house as Sam and Dean demon proofed it.

"That's too bad, Cas—I quit." Dean informed him. "I quit the second you took her away from me."

Castiel took a breath. "You have a different path from her right now, Dean. There are things that she just has to take care of on her own—hunts that you have to do without her."

"Bullshit, Cas!" Dean told him, turning to face him. "Bullshit!"

"Dean, Eve is carrying your child—a very powerful child. She is also a psychic with links to two different demon fronts in the form of her parents. You can't face her parents for her, and she can't fight the demons I need you to fight with a child growing inside of her that needs to be protected." Castiel tried to explain calmly without being too forceful.

"I want to see her first." Dean protested. "I want to make sure that she's all right."

"You should trust me." Castiel tried.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, CAS!" Dean thundered.

There was a pause, but then Castiel nodded. He was aware that Dean was in love, and that in order for him to do what was needed of him for the world, Castiel needed to do something for him—show him his wife.

"She's going to be at a business party for her mother tonight." Castiel explained slowly. "I will give you the coordinates, but it is very important that you don't get involved."

****

_Eve took a deep breath after her first day of cutting. She wasn't sure she had liked it. She wasn't sure that this was what she was supposed to be doing, but she did know one thing—she didn't want to go back onto the rack…ever._

"_So…we do this everyday?" Ben asked her._

"_Yeah." Eve said, and smiled at him warmly. "I'm sorry all right? I just want you to know that."_

_Ben nodded. "Yeah…whatever."_

_Eve nodded too and gave a little wave as she left, knowing that this was all she could handle. She couldn't torture like Dean could—she didn't have it in her to inflict pain on a whole bunch of souls. She just couldn't find it in her to do it._

"_What's wrong, Eve?" Dean asked her._

_Eve smiled at him as he came up to her and then shrugged. "I don't know if I'm okay torturing Ben or not, Dean."_

"_He was a rapist—does that help you? He's here because he used to stalk and rape women." Dean explained to her. "I wouldn't have had you cut into some person who was like us—here for a deal or here because of an accident. Ben deserves it."_

_Eve nodded, and as Dean stepped up close to her and stroked her hair, she realized that they'd never shared a true kiss. Sure he'd kissed her a few times while she was on the rack, but she'd been tied down. Dean stepped a little closer to her again, and eve looked up into his eyes before she kissed him._

"_What's this for?" Dean asked, but Eve shushed him._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This was the first time they'd touched each other in a loving way since she'd come off of the rack, and something about it was even better than any of them would have even imagined. Her lips were soft and warm, and she liked the way his tongue teased the corners of her mouth. She even loved the way that his hands were straying along her frame, but it was all cut short when they heard footsteps. They pulled apart but smiled at each other, Alastair reminding Dean that he had souls to torture._

Eve walked into the party in a beautiful dress, her hair done, and smiled when her brother made his way over to her first. At first she wanted to yell at him and ask him what the Hell he thought he was doing drinking demon blood, but the look in his eyes made her rethink everything she was thinking about doing.

"What are you doing here? Our parents are not keen on you at all right now!" Jeremy told her in a hushed tone, smiling as some of her mother's colleagues walked by them.

"Yes, but they love you—bet they love you even more now that you're drinking demon blood." Eve said.

"Of course Castiel knows." Jeremy said with a sigh. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew that you'd frown upon it and you'd never understand."

Eve grasped Jeremy's hand. "Jeremy, Mom fed me demon blood all through our childhood—I have way more of it in me than you think. I just—I worry about you is all."

Jeremy smiled at her. "How about a dance?"

"I'd love that." Eve told him honestly, and her brother led her out onto the floor.

"I bet the Johnson's are here." Jeremy said with a laugh.

Eve laughed too. "Oh my God—remember when I climbed their tree?"

"How could I forget, Eve? They were going to cut it down and you stayed up there for two whole days trying to protect it." Jeremy told her. "Then you realized the tree had dry rot when the branch you'd been sitting on broke. You were so lucky you didn't break anything."

"I don't know if luck has anything to do with it." Eve told him sadly. "Now that I know about the demon blood, it all makes sense."

Eve and Jeremy laughed with each other a little, their parents looking at them and trying to figure out what to do, and little did they know that Dean was watching them. He couldn't believe that Eve could just be dancing there with a smile on her face with her brother, and not be trying to get back to him. What was she doing? Why was she just going along with it all when he was fighting for them? But before he could ask himself anymore questions, he felt someone knock him out from behind.

"Let's have a talk in the back, Evelyn." Mrs. Bishop told her daughter with a fake smile.

"As long as Lilith isn't back there for an ambush, I'm completely game." Eve replied.

"Come along, Sweetie." Mrs. Bishop said.

Eve followed her mother, father and brother back to the back room, and she paused when she saw the blonde woman with white eyes back there.

"I said _not_ Lilith." Eve told her mother.

Mrs. Bishop shrugged. "You're not the one calling the shots here, Evelyn. Neither is Jeremy."

Another figure showed in the darkness and his eyes went black. "Good to see you again, Eve."

"You're working with Ben?!" Eve asked her. "I'm your daughter! Your flesh and blood! Don't you give a damn what happens to me or my baby, Mom?"

"Actually—I care a great deal what happens to your baby, Evelyn." Mrs. Bishop replied.

"You stay away from my baby." Eve told her mother, pointing a warning finger at her before pulling a gun out of the garter under the skirt of her dress.

Jeremy pulled a gun out too, but to their dismay their father pulled out a gun to protect their mother—not them.

"Evey, this is bigger than all of us." Mr. Bishop tried to explain.

"Let me do it, Kenneth." Lilith told him as Ben eyed Eve possessively and licked his lips. "Listen up, Eve—I need you to do me a favor and make a deal with me."

"I'm not making a deal with you." Eve replied.

Lilith laughed. "Yes you are. We have Dean—I can even show him to you if you'd like."

Mr. Bishop looked at Lilith. "He's here?"

"He's here…and he's about to be dead." Lilith said with a laugh.

"You stupid, bitch." Eve told her, and shot Lilith with the gun, but Lilith just laughed not even phased by it.

Eve was about to say something else, but she found herself being shot in the abdomen. She looked down in horror as she began to bleed, and saw her mother handing the gun back to her father.

"Will you make the deal now, Evelyn?" She asked her.

Eve raised her gun up to shoot her mother, but her father got in front of her mother as Eve pulled the trigger, and instead, Eve shot her father in the heart.

"Daddy!" Eve cried. "No! Daddy!"

Jeremy took that moment to shoot at Ben a couple times, and when that failed, Jeremy sent Ben back to Hell and Eve slumped down to the ground and held her aching stomach. Lilith left the body she was possessing as Mrs. Bishop hurried out of the room, and Dean woke up just in time to see the trail of blood Eve had made to crawl over to her father. She cried as she stroked his hair, and Jeremy called an ambulance as Dean stood up and watched as Eve laid on her back and clutched her stomach, closing her eyes and sobbing as she and her father bled out next to each other on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm uber sorry I left you guys so long on such a mean cliffhanger.**

**You'll find out how the baby is fairing really early on in the chapter, and you'll also get to see new sides of characters.**

**There is some sensuality in this chapter, and a hot and heavy flashback.**

**The flashbacks are pretty simple to follow—one is from Hell, and one is from Eve and Dean's reunion out of Hell, and though the first one follows the regular pattern, the second one doesn't.**

**I hope you enjoy it and won't kill me **_**too**_** much for the end of this chapter.**

****

_Eve took deep breaths as she got ready that day. She still wasn't used to torturing, and so she prepared for the day in different ways. Dean had helped to convince Alastair that Eve had to be broken in, so she only had Ben to deal with—only Ben to torture._

"_I met Alastair." Ben told Eve when he saw her._

"_Just as scary as I described?" Eve asked._

"_I think you were being nice—he was scarier." Ben replied and they both laughed._

_Eve looked Ben in the eye. "You know what got me through the torture, Ben?"_

"_Your love for the guy who was doing the torture?" Ben asked her with a slight smile._

"_No." Eve said with a slight laugh. "Well…at least not at first. What got me through it were stories. About life, love—experience even."_

_Ben nodded. "You don't want to hear my stories, Eve—most of what I remember and enjoyed was dark. How about _**you**_ tell _**me**_ stories?"_

_Eve smiled a little. "All right…I guess I can talk and torture at the same time."_

Eve was feeling a little numb. She'd shot her father, her mother had shot her stomach, and she was the one who felt guilty. How dare she shoot her father? How dare she pick a fight while she was pregnant? She'd killed her baby for no good reason.

"The doctor says she'll be in, in a moment." Dean told Eve, coming into the room. "She's grabbing some ultrasound equipment."

"The baby's gone, Dean. Accept it like I have." Eve said dismally.

"Just because the baby didn't heal you, doesn't mean its dead." Dean protested. "There's a chance, Eve."

Eve nodded and bit her lip. "I can't believe I shot my own father."

Dean sat by her side and took a deep breath. He had heard the whole story from Jeremy and Eve, and he had no idea why Eve was making such a big deal about it. She hadn't though about it—she didn't shoot her father on purpose…she was aiming for her mother. Besides…her father had killed her and sent her to Hell.

"Eve…he killed you. He deserved what he got." Dean told her, kissing her hand as he sat down next to her hospital bed.

Eve pulled her hand away. "He didn't deserve it. He was a psychic who had lost his way and Mom suck her talons into him. Do you know what he did for me every morning?"

"Eve—" Dean tried.

"No." Eve told him. "No. Every morning he would go, 'Pancakes for my little princess?' and when I had a bad day, or Mom was really making me mad, or she was mad at me for not doing what she wanted me to do, he'd make me mini pancakes and he'd go, 'Pancakes for my little princess'. He was manipulated into killing me."

Dean took a deep breath. "You may have been his little princess once, Eve, but he betrayed you the second he pointed that gun at you—the second he pulled the trigger and killed you. Then he _just_ sold you out to Lilith! How can you stand up for him?!"

Eve narrowed her eyes. "You of all people should understand what it's like to be afraid of psychics! Well what about the fear of a Fallen, Dean?! Yeah, that's right—my mother fell from grace to try and become the next Lucifer! You don't think that my father was terrified of her at all? He has been trying to survive her since before I even came along!"

"I thought you were afraid of him—angry with him for killing you." Dean said, not wanting to really get into it all with her while they were waiting to see if the baby was okay or not—and definitely not wanting to talk to her about his fears about everything.

Eve shrugged and nodded. "That was before I found out about my mother."

Dean was going to try and talk to her a little more, but the doctor came in. She set up the ultrasound equipment and then she grabbed the gel and smiled at Eve.

"I am so sorry we're kept you waiting." The doctor said. "Now this will be cold, but if everything is all right, we should be able to hear a heartbeat."

Eve nodded and let Dean squeeze her hand, closing her eyes as the doctor applied the gel to her stomach and use the tool to try and get a picture and a reading. After a moment that felt like forever, Eve opened her eyes to the sound of a heartbeat. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding in, and Eve found herself crying tears of joy.

"The baby's alive?" Eve asked.

Dean kissed Eve's head. "The baby's alive."

****

"Eve knows." Jeremy told ruby as he fastened up his pants and searched for his shirt. "Do you think we should lay low for awhile, Rubes?"

Ruby shrugged as she fastened her bra. "If you think you've had enough."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You are something else, Rubes. Look…I've had the demon blood I need for now, and Eve just had a scare. I have to be there for my sister."

Ruby nodded. "Fine…but Lilith is the bigger picture, Jeremy."

"Look, I'm not as fluffy as Sam, Rubes/ I've made my decision, and if you fight me on it then I will kill you." Jeremy said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked as she pulled on her shirt and fixed her hair. "Kill me?"

"Look, Rubes, I have to go." Jeremy told her.

Ruby watched as Jeremy left, and thought about the situation. He was sided with Eve, but where was Eve sided? After this incident, would Eve even fight anymore? Where was her head even at right now?

"The only reason I'm not killing you right now, Ruby, is because my son is getting a demon blood fix from you." Mrs. Bishop said. "Now, I want Sam to turn as much as you do but first thing's first: Dean has to die."

"Why?" Ruby asked, her eyes black since she knew Mrs. Bishop could waster her in a second if she felt she had to.

"Because it's best for all of us." Mrs. Bishop replied.

****

Dean opened the door for Eve, Eve smiling a little when she saw what Dean had done to the house. He had completely made it safe for her—at least as far as symbols and protective spells went.

"You really missed me, huh?" Eve teased lovingly.

Dean shrugged. "I just had time on my hands is all."

"Obviously." Eve told him, taking his hand.

"I think we should settle down some more." Dean announced, kissing Eve's hand. "Figure out the seals, waste Lilith, and raise our baby."

Eve smiled at him. "Sounds good—let's try to waste Lilith first."

Dean nodded. "After ten years, we deserve some serious happiness, Eve."

"I concur." Eve replied, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. "What do you say we take this upstairs?"

Dean chuckled when Eve wiggled her eyebrows. "Eve, Baby, you just got shot."

Eve nodded. "Trust me, I know."

"You just got shot and our baby only like _just_ healed you." Dean added.

"Is Dean Winchester turning down sex?" Eve asked, pretending to be shocked. "Because I find that hard to believe. I mean like the second I found you and Sam you practically took me right then and there."

"Yes, well…pointing that gun at me got me all hot and bothered." Dean said with a shrug.

Eve smiled. "I bet it did. You know…that day we finally met up again was pretty much the day we conceived this baby."

Dean nodded. "You've pointed that out twice since the doctor told us the approximate conception at the hospital."

"I'm offering a recreation to celebrate that our baby's alive and well…and that I'm healed and I feel like I have to make all of this up to you." Eve explained.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you still feeling bad about your father for reasons I don't understand, does it?" Dean asked her cautiously.

Eve ran her fingers through Dean's hair. "I just want to celebrate our baby's health."

Dean kissed her softly. "As you wish."

Dean picked Eve up and carried her up the stairs, both of them helping the other out of their clothes slowly, before Eve turned on the shower and they climbed in. Dean stroked Eve's hair as the water hit it, and smirked a little—he'd known Eve for what felt like a lifetime, and he couldn't think of a better person to spend eternity with…no matter where they were for eternity.

"Do you remember our first time?" Eve asked, holding onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Of course I do." Dean replied in a whisper, kissing her softly as he supported her weight.

"I love you." Eve said, running her wet nose along his as their eyes met.

"I love you too." Dean replied, and slowly pressed her body up against the wall of the shower.

_Dean nodded, and then held the brunt of her weight as she slid her body up his and wrapped her legs around his torso. He held on to her, both of them smiling at each other, and welcomed her kiss._

"_We'll figure it out when we get there." She said._

_Dean nodded again. "Sounds like a plan to me."_

_Eve kissed him softly, smiling a little, letting out a soft moan Dean pressed her up against the wall of the shower. Eve opened her eyes as Dean steadied them there, and looked Dean in the eye._

"_All of that pent up sexual tension in Hell is making me think this is going somewhere." Eve whispered._

_Dean smirked. "Like this isn't what you wanted."_

_Eve stroked his cheek. "I haven't had sex in a long time, Dean—for over a century if you count Hell, and I know you do because I do."_

"_A century is much too long to be celibate." Dean said._

"_I didn't have much choice, being on a rack and all." Eve told him, kissing him when he frowned. "Don't worry, I want to do this…and only because it's with you."_

_Dean smiled. "Ditto."_

_Eve smiled, closing her eyes and kissing him as his body moved against hers a little. He was hers, and he always would be. Even if he'd tortured her in Hell, Dean Winchester was the soul mate she never thought she'd meet—but here he was, with her. They owed each other so much, and it was fitting that they finally had a second chance. A second chance to do life right—to be together. Nothing could stop them now, and nothing would ever stop them again._

****

Eve smiled a little as Dean kissed her neck happily. They were cuddled up in bed, Dean's arms around her. Eve was playing with his hair, and he seemed happy to have her back with him, and she was happy to be in his arms again. Even if the day hadn't started out so well, it seemed to at least be ending well.

"So…I think we should kidnap my mother and ask her about Lilith." Eve suggested.

Dean sighed. "Eve, Baby…I don't think it's a good idea to go right up to your mother right after you got out of the hospital after shooting your father."

Eve stroked his cheek. "Dean…she shot at our baby—she missed, but she did it. One of us has to go up against her if not both of us."

"Oh I'll make her pay for trying to kill our baby, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to do it right this second." Dean replied, kissing his wife softly. "I mean shouldn't we regroup?"

"That gives _her_ time to regroup." Eve protested, but caved when Dean kissed her again. "All right, fine…we won't go up against her right now."

Dean nodded, kissed her swiftly, and then got out of the bed and pulled on some pants and his T-shirt.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Eve asked him with a smirk.

"Daddy's hungry." Dean replied.

"What if Mommy's hungry too?" Eve asked, loving the playfulness of her husband.

"Then Daddy will bring Mommy food." Dean answered, and left the room.

Eve nodded and pulled on a nightgown since it would be nighttime soon anyways, and she wanted to flirt with her husband whether he was trying to be cute and romantic or not. However, Eve heard three gunshots and she hurried down the stairs to find Ben standing over Dean with a gun. He'd shot Dean in the chest, and he turned to Eve, but lowered the gun.

"Stay away from him!" Eve screamed, using her powers to throw Ben up against the wall.

The sudden movement had made him drop the gun, so Eve reached for it and hurried to Dean's side to apply pressure to the wound.

"Dean, Baby, talk to me." Eve said, tears starting to spill out of her eyes.

"This is the second time one of us has been shot." Dean said, trying to chuckle but coughing up a little blood.

Eve got up and then went up to Ben, who was still pinned to the wall and smiling maliciously.

"How did you get in? This place is supposed to be a safe house." Eve asked him angrily.

Ben nodded. "And your mother knows how to get through that—she told me to shoot at two of the points in the Devil's trap in this kitchen and I did, shooting Dean when he was off guard…he's going to die, Eve."

Eve shook her head. "No he's not."

Eve went over to Dean and put her hand on her stomach, and her other hand on Dean's wound.

"We need to help Daddy, baby. I know you're a little traumatized, but we have to try." Eve whispered in a persistent voice. "We can't let him die."

"It's over for him." Mrs. Bishop said, entering the house and helping Ben down. "It's time for you to make a deal with Lilith."

"I love you." Dean told Eve, looking her in the eye the best he could. "I love you."

Eve nodded and cried a little, whispering that she loved him too, and then pleading with the baby to help, just as Lilith entered the kitchen as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry I left you all hanging for so long!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

****

"_Peanut butter was my favorite." Eve said running her fingers along Ben's skin before she shoved her fingers in, in between some ribs. "I used to eat in spoonfuls before I found coffee flavored ice cream."_

_Ben smiled at her. "I just destroyed things."_

_Eve nodded. "That's how most of your stories tend to end, Ben. You must have been one of those kids that killed teddy bears and melted plastic soldiers."_

"_Guilty as charged. You must have been one of those little girls who had that one stuffed toy that went everywhere with her." Ben told her with a chuckle._

"_Faith…that was my teddy bear's name. Are you—are you actually _**enjoying**_ the torture today, Ben?" Eve asked him. "Because you keep smiling."_

"_You're too beautiful for me to be mad at you, Eve." Ben told her. "Besides…I deserve this so why should I fuss about it?"_

_Eve smiled a little. "I think we're good for today."_

_Eve waved her hand and made all the wounds of the day go away, then said 'goodbye' to Ben and went off in search of Dean. When she found him, he was slicing skin off a woman and Eve winced a little—he'd once done the same to her._

"_Fourth time this week you cut out on torture early." Dean told Eve. "What do you need?"_

"_You." Eve replied._

_Dean nodded and restored the woman as Eve had done to Ben, taking Eve's hand and leading her off to their secret spot. He stroked her hair, and kissed her softly._

"_I didn't deserve what you did to me." Eve told him as their lips parted. "But I don't fault you for doing as you were told."_

_Dean kissed her again. "I love you, Eve."_

"_I love you." Eve told him for the first time, and kissed him back when he covered her mouth with his once more._

"It's about time this happened. Maybe Ben should have been focusing on trying to kill off the man, instead of trying to rape our precious girl." Lilith mused.

Eve found rage building inside of her as Dean closed his eyes. She turned to Lilith, her eyes laced with anger, and she screamed. The scream was almost demonic, and when Eve held her hands out, palm up and screamed again, Lilith found her nose bleeding. Ben had been expelled from his body, and Mrs. Bishop had hurried out, only her and Lilith aware of what was going on.

"How dare you take him from me?!" Eve roared, her eyes going black. "He was everything I had!"

"A deal will bring him back." Lilith told her, standing her ground but scared of what Eve might do if she found out her potential.

"I'M NOT MAKING A DEAL WITH YOU!" Eve thundered, and Lilith left the body she was possessing when Eve moved to use the power inside of her again. "CAS!"

Castiel appeared and Eve slumped to the ground, feeling Dean's pulse.

"It's faint, but it's still there." Eve said. "Please—heal him. We need him…you need him. He started this and he has to finish this…he just has to."

"I will take care of him. I need you to go upstairs and check under the mattress—it's the notebook you never knew existed. It was planted in here for you, and it's time you learned some things." Castiel explained.

Eve did as she was told, shaking off what had just happened. Dean was the one thing in this world she lived for, and she needed him to be alive. She wiped her eyes and checked under the mattress of her bed, finding an old notebook. When she opened it, she smiled a little at her old handwriting, and then she hurried downstairs when she heard familiar coughing.

"Thank God!" Eve exclaimed, hurrying to Dean's side. "Thank God!"

Dean kissed his wife back as she kissed him repeatedly. Her kisses were tender and loving, and he was relieved that he was able to feel them so reverently placed on his lips. She stroked his hair and then looked him in the eye, and Dean immediately noted a change about her—but he wasn't sure exactly what had changed.

"This will not be the last attempt on your life, Dean—Eve is part of something bigger…something we'd hoped would never come to pass." Castiel told him as Eve helped him to sit up a little. "I will be back, but I suggest you two discuss staying in the safe house I built."

With that, Castiel had vanished, and Eve helped Dean to stand and then went upstairs. Dean followed her upstairs and raised an eyebrow as she searched, finding some weapons and then getting dressed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked her.

"I'm going to kill each and every one of them—my mother, Ben, Lilith, Ruby." Eve rattled off.

Dean nodded as he realized the look in her eye—she had finally felt power that made her also feel the need to destroy…that was exactly how he'd felt in Hell.

****

Sam ran his hand through his hair as Jeremy stood in between him and Ruby. They'd both been getting more than they had bargained for, and Ruby was waiting to see how the scene would play out.

"I need some." Sam said.

Jeremy nodded. "I know…however it's my turn with the whore."

"Yeah…I don't really appreciate being called a whore." Ruby told him.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't care what you do and don't appreciate, Rubes—Eve is going to come for you."

Sam sighed. "How do you know that?"

Jeremy looked directly at him. "Because she's going to be pushed to her limit by my mother."

"We need Ruby." Sam told him.

Jeremy nodded. "I'm aware of that—you need to talk to your brother…if he's still alive."

Sam hurried out the door after Jeremy said that, leaving Jeremy to turn to face Ruby and smirk. Ruby rolled her eyes because she knew what Jeremy wanted, and pulled her shirt off.

"Why didn't you tell him your mother's plan?" Ruby asked him.

"Why didn't you?" Jeremy asked, undoing his pants. "You know the plan as well as I do."

"Sam needs to trust me." Ruby replied, stepping up to Jeremy.

"He needs to…but he shouldn't." Jeremy agreed, and kissed Ruby hard.

****

Eve and Dean both looked up abruptly as Sam stormed through the front door. Eve swallowed because she had a feeling that she knew what was coming, and Dean looked a little anxious because he wasn't quite sure how to tell Sam what he and Eve had decided.

"Where do you get off going on a killing spree, huh? Do you have any idea how much Ruby has done for me?" Sam asked Eve angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa—let's calm down here." Dean told him.

"How much Ruby has done for you?" Eve scoffed, standing up. "She's been feeding you demon blood—feeding Jeremy demon blood too—and she was in on the plan to kill your brother! Yes, Sam! Your _brother_! Where the Hell were you today when the demons all congregated and Dean almost died?!"

Sam looked at her hard. "What?"

Eve nodded. "Exactly! Lilith, my mother, Ben—they were all here and they all tried to kill your brother! In fact they almost succeeded, Sam! And where were you? Probably screwing Ruby after Jeremy was done with her, and then drinking her blood!"

"Will both of you just shut up?!" Dean thundered. "What the Hell? Demon blood, Sam? You knew about this and never told me, Eve?"

"To be fair, it was my place to tell you and not hers." Sam protested.

"A lot of good that's doing either of us right now, Sam—I have a family to protect as much as you do. Your brother is my husband, and my baby needs to be safe." Eve said, and sat down. "Which is why Dean and I are going to move into the safe house that Cas built for me. This baby is more important to me than anything."

Sam scoffed. "Which is why you're gallivanting off to kill a whole slew of people? Who are you, Eve? You're definitely not the woman that my brother has talked about! You're not the good that he saw in Hell! You're just another hunter!"

Dean brought his fist down on the table hard and made Eve and Sam both jump a little. They looked at him as he shook his fist out and them ran his hand down his face. He was beyond upset at what was going on right now, and he wanted more than ever to make all of the problems disappear. Demon blood? Killing spree? What was going on with the two people he loved most?

"You two need to stop it." Dean told them calmly. "I can't handle all of this."

Dean grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, Sam and Eve turning to each other.

"You try and stop Ruby…and I will stop you." Sam warned Eve, and then he too was out the door, leaving Eve to think over her situation.

****

"_Have you ever wondered about what's been going on out there?" Eve asked. "I mean there's nothing left for us to go back to."_

_Dean nodded as he held her. They were laying on some rocks, cuddled up with each other and trying to put off starting the torture of the day. Dean kissed the top of her head, and ran his hand along her arm as she ran her finger around in circles on his shirt._

"_Sam's prolly almost 50 by now." Dean said with a slight chuckle. "Man I look better than him."_

_Eve laughed too. "It helps to be dead, doesn't it?"_

"_It certainly does." Dean agreed._

_Eve sat up a little and looked Dean in the eye. "Have you ever thought about leaving? Climbing out…with me?"_

_Dean looked at her. "Climbing out? Out of Hell?"_

_Eve nodded. "We could climb out, start over…be together without worrying about Alastair showing up and working us over."_

"_So this is where you are?" Alastair asked._

_Eve and Dean scrambled up and Eve tousled her hair before heading off to torture Ben, and figure out if the look in Dean's eyes would have been a 'yes' had Alastair not shown up to ruin it all._

Eve rolled her eyes when Ruby answered the door to the motel room, her hair askew, Jeremy's voice in the background, Ruby was going to open her mouth to leave the body she was in, when Eve reached out and cut a symbol into her arm quickly. Ruby glared, but Eve shrugged and then pointed a gun at her.

"You have two seconds to tell me why I shouldn't pull the trigger." Eve said.

Ruby flung the door open as she backed up, Jeremy sighing as Eve came into the room.

"Eve…put the gun down." Jeremy told her.

Eve shook her head. "No, see I don't think I will. There is a single bullet in here…a round that would go into the Colt. Thanks to the symbol freshly carved into your arm, Ruby…you're not leaving that body."

Ruby nodded. "Pull the trigger."

"I fully intend to." Eve replied, cocking the gun. "Last words? I'm not as cold or hard a bitch as my mother."

"Doing this is going to make Sam hunt you." Ruby told her. "And what about Jeremy?"

"To be honest, Rubes…I can get my demon blood elsewhere." Jeremy said with a shrug as she looked at him angrily. "I'm siding with my sister."

Eve nodded. "Goodbye, Demon Skank."

Eve pulled the trigger, her and Jeremy watching as Ruby died once and for all. Eve realized that killing Ruby didn't bring her any satisfaction at all, and that Ruby was right—Sam wasn't going to forgive her for this. Sam was in too deep right now.

"I have enough demon blood in me to be able to take on Sam." Jeremy said as the demon smoke smoked out of the body a little, showing that Ruby was really dead. "You're trying to keep a baby safe, and he's going to come after you for what you just did."

"I know." Eve replied slowly, pocketing the gun. "I can't believe I just forged a rift in between Sam and Dean…what did I just do?"

"You did what you were told to do." Jeremy said, and suddenly he found Eve slapping him.

His head jerked to the side and he reached up to feel his broken lip as she apologized. He wiped some blood off of his mouth and then nodded, knowing he deserved it. Eve was out the door as quickly as she had come in, and when she got to the safe house, Castiel was there and double checking everything.

"No one should be able to get in here." Castiel assured her.

Eve nodded. "I'm glad."

Dean came down the stairs with a smile on his face, and kissed Eve when she smiled at him. He stroked her hair and then her stomach, and Eve kissed him again swiftly.

"The room next to the master bedroom would make a fantastic nursery." Dean beamed.

Eve laughed a little. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Dean kissed her and then headed for the door. "We need some food since we'll be a little cooped up in here, so Cas is going to tail me to the store to keep me safe."

"Want me to come with you?" Eve asked him.

Dean shook his head and headed out, running into Sam down the street. Sam was furious and armed, and Dean stood in front of him. Dean hadn't seen Sam's eyes so full of wrath before, and he was a little worried. Tension was all that hung in between him, Sam and Eve anymore, and he didn't like that Sam seemed head towards the house.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Dean asked him.

"I'm going to kill your wife." Sam replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm sorry!**

**I got carried away with Star Trek and now I miss Eve and Dean!**

**So here we go.**

**My last cliffhanger was mean.**

**Sorry.**

**Oh, and this chapter starts off some big things.**

**Eve does something questionable, Dean and Sam are a little iffy about the new situation, and someone does something really mean.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

_Hell hadn't been the same since Eve had gotten there—it had been better for Dean. This woman was like no other woman he had ever come across, and the fact that he had caused her pain hit him hard. Still…he couldn't deny that the sounds that she'd always made for him didn't please him on some level. Hell had twisted him into something different…into something primal. He needed out—but not without Eve._

"_I need you." Dean blurted out to Eve as she pulled out one of Ben's ribs that day._

_He wouldn't deny that watching Ben cringe didn't make him happy—he'd seen the looks that Ben gave her. He'd recognized those looks…Eve now looked at him with those lovesick eyes. Why did she love him? Why didn't she push him away? How could she love him when he'd become this monster? He didn't care…all that mattered was that she did._

"_Yeah. Just uh…yeah." Eve said, and waved her hand so that Ben was healed._

"_We hardly started." Ben told Eve, wanting her to stay with him instead of run off with Dean._

_Eve smiled. "I guess tomorrow will just have to be twice or long."_

"_Or you can come back when you're done talking to him." Ben offered._

"_You really do like this, don't you? Fine…I'll be back." Eve promised him._

_Dean smiled at her a little as she headed towards him, her taking his hand and letting him lead her over to a small, secluded area. He kissed her passionately, wishing he could just take here then and there. He remembered what it was like to experience lust, and he was experiencing it now. He wanted to act on it—couldn't. At least not right now._

"_Yes." He told her as he pulled away._

"_Yes, what?" Eve asked him highly confused._

"_Yes I want to climb out of here with you. Let's go. We can climb out, possess some attractive newlywed couple, and be together." Dean said in one breath. "I just…I want us to be together without sneaking around."_

_Eve smiled and stroked his cheek. "You are so getting laid when we get out of here, Dean Winchester."_

"Come on, Sammy! You are _not_ killing my wife! Since when did you become a murderer, huh? About the time you were drinking demon blood?" Dean asked him.

Sam gave Dean a look. "Ruby was my only shot at killing Lilith. So guess what? I'm pissed that your wife killed her."

Dean looked at Sam. "Eve killed Ruby? Well way to go for her—bitch had it coming."

"Dean, you don't get it! The seals are getting broken! Every day, Lilith is closer and closer to raising Lucifer! Is that what you want?" Sam asked him angrily.

"What I want is for my wife to have our baby, for you to go back to who you used to be, and for this whole war to get off of my doorstep. Unfortunately, I only have control of one of those things—Eve is having our baby. I don't fucking care if your little slut is dead or not, and I certainly don't give a rat's ass if my Baby killed her. You and Eve are my family, Sammy—get along." Dean told him firmly.

"I can't make you understand." Sam said dismally.

Dean took a breath. "If you make me choose between her and you, Sammy…you're not going to like my decision. So, play nice."

At first Sam was amazed that Dean would give him that kind of ultimatum, but then as he thought about it, he understood. Dean had a chance at a family now, and he and Eve had been through untold things together. Even though he was his brother, Sam knew that in the end, Dean wanted to hold onto as much of this normal, love stuff that he could. Sighing and nodding, Sam handed Dean the gun and then Dean pointed out where the house was.

"Remember, Sammy—" Dean began.

"—I won't kill your wife while you're gone." Sam promised.

Dean nodded slowly and continued towards the store, Sam walking into the house. Eve stood up and she bit her lip, Sam holding up his hands and shaking his head. Eve nodded and then grabbed a mug, pouring Sam some coffee and sitting back down. Sam smiled a little at how polite Eve was being and sat down next to her at the table. Maybe he'd underestimated her—maybe she had a reason.

"I'm sorry to piss you off with killing Ruby, but it had to stop." Eve told him. "Castiel gave me this."

"Gave you what?" Sam asked.

Eve handed him a journal and he opened it up. "This journal."

"This has a list of about 100 or so seals." Sam told her, flipping through it.

"Yes, now look at the circled one." Eve said, pointing to a page in the journal.

"This can't be right, Ruby said—" Sam stammered.

"—Demon Skank was a lying slut." Eve told him. "Lilith is the most important seal of all."

Sam looked up at Eve. "So how do we stop this?"

Eve smiled. "Simple…you don't kill her."

****

"Excuse me, what?" Dean asked Sam and Eve angrily. "I leave you both alone for like 30 minutes, and I come back and you've decided that we're done? That we're not hunting? That we're not helping to stop the breaking of the seals?"

"Dean, we didn't say we weren't going to stop helping to keep Lilith from breaking seals—we said that we're not killing Lilith." Eve replied. "Only a psychic, tainted with the blood of demons, can kill her, and if that happens…the last seal is broken and Lucifer rises."

Dean ran his hand down his face. "Can't we kill her now? Kill her before she gets the rest of the seals broken? It can't work if she's killed before her time can it?"

Eve took Dean's hand. "I don't want Sam drinking anymore Demon Blood. He doesn't even want to. We're waiting for Cas so we can see what the angels are planning on doing. For now…Sam and I just want normal. We just want to get jobs, live in the safe house, and occasionally head out to stop the breaking of a seal. Can we do that…please?"

"I just…I feel like we should be proactive—I hate that we're sitting around doing nothing." Dean replied.

He kissed her hand softly and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom, Eve sighing. She shrugged at Sam and then went out the front door, taking a deep breath. She had to do this. She didn't want to, and she knew Dean would be pissed if he found out she was doing it, but there was no other choice. Castiel was not answering her calls for him. Something was wrong. Something needed to be done, and Eve was the only one who could do it.

"Ben?!" Eve called. "I know you're around here somewhere! You stalk and rape! It's what you do!"

Ben chuckled. "Well, well, well—out of the safety of your home."

"If I let you have sex with me…will you tell me how to stop Lucifer from rising?" Eve asked him.

Ben grinned wickedly. "You'll let me inside of you?"

Eve held up her arms. "Come and claim me."

****

Castiel did not like what he was hearing, but he knew he had no choice to obey. Let the apocalypse happen? Don't stop the breaking of the seals? What was wrong here? Why was God letting so many people get hurt? Who was really giving the orders? Was this doubt he was experiencing?

"You're troubled." Anna told him, showing up out of nowhere as angels tended to do.

Castiel nodded. "Yes. You know what they're doing?"

Anna looked at him. "I believe it's worse than that."

"What is worse than letting Lucifer rise?" Castiel asked.

"Eve is breaking. We have to stop her—we have to make sure that the baby is born. Cut her memories off, Cas." Anna said, stroking his hand softly with her fingertips. "For me?"

Castiel pulled his hand away. "I am not going to tamper with her brain anymore, Anna."

Anna frowned. "You don't get it—if she loses this baby, then they win."

"How does that make any sense at all?" Castiel asked her.

"Her mother just made a deal—if that baby dies…its soul is going to Hell." Anna explained.

****

_Eve smiled at Dean and Dean found his heart warming. What would he do without her? How could he go through the rest of his existence without her by his side? He knew one thing for certain…he couldn't screw this up. He had to let her know how much she meant to him. He had to let her know that no matter what, he would never take her for granted. This was really love…and Dean didn't want to make the feeling go away._

"_I love you." Dean told her. "So tell me what you want and I'll do it for you. I'll give you anything."_

_Eve giggled. "You don't have to give my anything, Dean—your love is enough."_

_Dean stroked her cheek as they lay there. "Really…there must be something that you want from me."_

_Eve sat up a little and leaned in, their faces inches apart. "I want a baby."_

"_A baby?" Dean asked her._

_Eve nodded. "A baby. When we climb out, I want to be a mother. It's the one thing I always thought I'd get to be one day, but never got to."_

_Dean stroked her hair. "Done. When we climb out, we'll possess an attractive couple with a baby."_

_Eve smiled. "Really? From all the stories you've told me, you don't seem quite like the settling down type, Dean Winchester."_

"_But I'd do anything for you, Eve Bishop—even be a father. Just as long as we get to do it together." Dean told her._

"_God, I love you." Eve said and then blushed and looked around. "Whoops—wrong name to mutter around here."_

_Dean chuckled and kissed her passionately, wishing he could just take her then and there._

Ben kissed Eve hard, excited that she was actually kissing him back. They were lying in a patch of grass, and his hands were roaming and squeezing. She was repulsed by him, but her love for her husband and her need to protect her baby were more important to her than her repulsion of him. Eve shook her head as he went to unzip her jeans and he pulled away and looked at her.

"Deal is a deal." He told her.

"Tell me, Ben. I need to know if there is a way to stop Lucifer. You get in me, and you'll just take what you want and then leave. I'm not going to trust you." Eve said.

Ben sighed. "There is a way."

Eve nodded—she knew he was telling the truth. "What is the way?"

"Let me in first." He replied.

Eve closed her eyes. "I cannot believe I am doing this."

Ben chuckled. "I can't either."

Eve took her hand off of his and let him unzip her jeans, weaseling in his fingers to play with her a bit. Eve cringed from disgust, not from pain, and turned her head to the side to pretend this wasn't happening. Ben chuckled wickedly and nibbled on her neck, pushing in his fingers and wishing she'd just moan for him. Just once—she'd given Dean the satisfaction.

"Your fingers are in can you tell me, please?" Eve begged.

"If you beg some more." Ben told her, sucking on her soft flesh. "I can't wait to claim you, Eve. I've waited way too long for this. You taste so good."

Eve shuddered because she was repulsed by the idea of letting him have her, and suddenly she found herself thinking that there had to be another way. This way was the easiest way—she knew that—but she couldn't let him touch her anymore. She felt sick to her stomach. She needed him off. She needed him to tell her and get off.

"I'll leave with you if you tell me now. Free buffet—all the sex you want. Just tell me." Eve said.

Ben pulled away and looked her in the eyes—she was telling the truth. He was certain that she meant that. So he pulled his fingers out of her pants and sat up a little.

"You'd leave with me?" Ben asked her.

"Yes. You after all didn't torture me." She told him, and then smiled at him and stroked his hair. "Tell me, Baby."

Ben didn't know what the feeling was in his stomach that he felt when she called him baby. She was smiling at him. She was letting him touch her—this was a trap. It had to be. But then why was she sitting up and kissing his neck? Why was she nuzzling him?

"Kill Lilith—kill her before the seals are all broken. Lucifer can't get out unless 66 seals are broken. It can all end now." He blurted, wishing he hadn't.

That was all that she needed—so she slipped the knife out of her back pocket and pulled away.

"Goodbye, Ben." She told him.

Before he could protest, she plunged the knife into him and watched as he died for good.

"Sorry I turned you into even more of a monster." Eve told him, pushing the body off of her. "I needed a really thorough shower."


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry I have been lacking in updates for this story.**

**There is a far, far back flashback for Eve and then a newer one later.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

_Eve looked up at her mother as she tried to figure out her math problem—being the only 16 year old in Calculus had its disadvantages. Mrs. Bishop smiled at her and hand her a glass of juice, spiked with demon blood. Eve sipped it, loving the way her mother made her snacks, absolutely not aware at all that her mother was trying really hard to make her into more of a freak than she already was. Mrs. Bishop smiled at her daughter, and then she ran her fingers through her hair and thought about Lilith—everything had to go according to plan._

"_Do you have any more of this, Mom?" Eve asked, finishing off the juice hungrily. "It's really helping me to concentrate on my math problem."_

_Mrs. Bishop smiled at her daughter and then nodded, getting Eve more juice and then heading out of the room. Eve didn't know why the juice her mother made was so addicting, but there was something about it that made Eve crave it, often. It even made her and Jeremy feel the need to fight each other over it for the last glass. Even though siblings fought like that, Eve was smart enough to know that something was wrong with that. Oh well…she felt strong and smart every time she had some._

"_Your mother make you some juice, Princess?" Mr. Bishop asked Eve, coming into the room._

_Eve nodded. "Yeah—it's helping me to focus on my math problem. Can you help me with it?"_

_Mr. Bishop smiled and sat down next to her, pushing the empty glass of juice away from her, wishing he wasn't having to live with this. He knew they had no choice but to do what Lilith wanted them to do, but he still felt bad about poisoning his daughter. He looked over the math problem though, overlooking the need on his daughter's face as she eyed the empty glass, and then he snapped his fingers. She smiled and focused all of her attention on him, and he pointed to the picture._

"_You have to find the derivative." Mr. Bishop told her. "Then you plug that number into the equation and voila—answer."_

_Eve beamed at him. "Thanks, Dad."_

"_Anything for you, Princess." Mr. Bishop replied, and then stood up to leave the room, sighing when he saw the look on Eve's face again as she eyed the glass in front of her._

_Mr. Bishop shook his weary head and left the room, finding Mrs. Bishop in the living room and giving her a stern look. Mrs. Bishop rolled her eyes at him and shook her head—she didn't care how he felt about any of it. All she wanted was for Lilith to put them all in her graces so she'd get the power she had been promised. God had punished her for beginning to trust in Lucifer, and now that she was in league with Lilith, it was only a matter of time before she reclaimed what was hers. If she had to do away with her husband to achieve that, then so be it._

"_What happens if she overloads?" Mr. Bishop asked his wife._

_Mrs. Bishop shrugged. "You kill her."_

Eve shuddered as she got out of the sixth shower she'd taken that night and Dean looked up at her as she came out of the bathroom. One towel was wrapped around her and the other towel was in her hair and she felt completely disgusting. She had let Ben touch her in ways that she shouldn't have, and Dean had the right to know. Unfortunately, Eve knew him well enough to know that a huge fight was about to ensue. This was _not_ going to end well for her.

"Wanna tell me why you had to clean yourself so much?" Dean asked her.

Eve took a deep breath. "I had to seduce Ben to get the information that we needed."

Dean's jaw dropped. "You _slept_ with him?!"

Dean stood up angrily and started pacing and cursing, Eve shaking her head and trying to calm him down. She took a deep breath after a moment and let him curse, watching him as he looked at her, anger and betrayal glinting in his eyes. Eve bit her lip and motioned to Dean to sit down, and he did so reluctantly. He ran his hand down his face and shook his head at her as she took a step closer, making her nod and stay where she was, her feet firmly planted on the ground. She took a deep breath, and then opened her mouth to speak as Dean looked at her hard.

"Cas is not answering me when I call from him and by the look on your face, he isn't answering you either." Eve told him, watching his emotions shift.

He nodded. "Yeah…he's not answering."

Eve sighed. "I felt like I had no other choice but to go to Ben and figure this out from him. He is after all running around with Lilith, and he wants me so bad it was easy to get him out into the open."

"Did that disgusting son of a bitch touch you?" Dean asked her.

Eve sighed and held up her fingers, wiggling them a little and looking at Dean sadly. Dean knew exactly what had happened by her actions and the look on his face and suddenly felt like his wife was tainted. She'd let part of Ben inside of her, and that was completely unacceptable. She knew that he was rethinking the entire marriage and the entire relationship and she really couldn't blame him. What she done had been completely out of character for her, but lately she'd been feeling rather desperate and she wasn't sure why.

"I killed him." Eve told him, shrugging a little. "He's not coming back."

"It doesn't matter—I can't forgive you for this." Dean said, running his fingers through his hair. "What you did was completely not acceptable! You should have come to me and let me at least be there! You could have lured Ben to us and then we could have tortured it out of him!"

Eve scoffed. "Torture it out of Ben? Ben, the masochist? You're hilarious Dean. Did he ever tell _you_ anything in Hell?"

Dean opened his mouth to retort but he knew he couldn't—Eve was right. Ben actually _liked_ being tortured, so it was best that Eve had used her feminine wiles to get what they needed. As much as he hated it, the only thing Ben would have been willing to trade was the information for getting his way with Eve. Ever since Ben had seen Eve, Dean had known that look in his eyes. Eve had been his next prey, and though Eve had let him get his fingers in, at least it hadn't been anything else.

"I hate that you did this." Dean told her, getting off of the bed and coming over to her. "I am never going to be able to touch you the same way again knowing what you did."

Eve nodded sadly. "I am actually quite aware of that, Dean—I thought about it before I did what I did."

Dean stroked her hair sadly and kissed her, wishing he didn't still feel the need to be close to her right now. She had just completely betrayed him and yet he needed to be there for his wife and his child. Why was it that every time the two of them seemed to get closer together, something tore them apart? He didn't like feeling this vulnerable or this hurt, but it seemed to happen when he was with Eve—she just brought out the parts of him he hid from everyone else. Right that second…Dean was feeling both vulnerable _and_ hurt.

"We can't, Dean." Eve told him as his hand went towards the knob in the towel to untwist it and let it drop. "I really don't feel like we should when I just got done disgusting myself _and_ you."

Dean sighed and nodded. "I want to go back to what it was like in Hell."

Eve stroked his hair and nodded. "I know, Baby…sometimes I do too."

****

Mrs. Bishop smiled a little as she realized what Eve had done…what Eve was becoming. All she had to do was find a way to slip Eve some demon's blood, and everything would be complete. The blood would act like poison to the baby, and once the baby was dead, another seal would break. By now, Eve had found a notebook with possible seals written in it, and she'd know that she had to bow to her psychic powers—know that demon blood was the only way. Besides…Eve was finally on her killing spree…every one of Mrs. Bishop's plans were unfolding perfectly.

"You can't leave Eve alone, Mom?" Jeremy asked his mother, walking into her house. "And let me guess…you haven't mourned Dad yet?"

"Why should I mourn your father?" Mrs. Bishop asked with a laugh. "He was weak."

Jeremy shook his head at her. "I'm only here because I need more demon blood and Eve killed Ruby…can you help me with that?"

Mrs. Bishop found herself smiling again, and went to fix her son a drink, smiling at him as he drank the straight blood down. He asked for more, and then after that he felt strong enough to head out to face Eve. At first Mrs. Bishop was going to stop Jeremy from going out to save his sister, but she was very close to where Mrs. Bishop wanted her to be, so she was going to let it slide. Eventually, Eve was going to snap, and Mrs. Bishop was going to be there to extend her hand to her and bring her to Lilith's side of this war—she needed her daughter's hidden power.

"Things are finally settling into place like they were supposed to, ages ago." Lilith told Mrs. Bishop, entering the room.

Mrs. Bishop nodded. "Yes…she is finally taking the steps she needs I just have to get her the demon blood she needs to turn her."

"Eve has always been resistant to the blood—are you absolutely sure that you can get her to turn?" Lilith asked. "You know exactly how I feel about failure."

Mrs. Bishop nodded, and turned to look at the beautiful blonde woman in front of her. Lilith had an air about her that made it easy to follow her orders—no matter how much Mrs. Bishop wanted her power for her own. She did not want to bow to Lilith's demands anymore, but she knew that in order to raise Lucifer, Lilith was needed. Mrs. Bishop took a deep breath, and then she looked away from Lilith pondered the situation she was in—she had to make this work no matter what…and she had a plan.

"Eve will turn…I know exactly how to get what we want from her with minimal effort." Mrs. Bishop said with a mischievous look on her face.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Is this plan all talk and no action?"

Mrs. Bishop shook her head. "We simply explain to her what I've done—if we make her believe she will be saving the baby…she'll do anything that we want her to do."

****

Castiel hurried to the safe house when he realized what Mrs. Bishop had done. Anna had been able to get information that Lilith didn't know she had a hold of yet, and so Castiel was trying to get to Eve before her mother could get to her. He was very certain that if he didn't act rather fast, then he would lose Eve to Lilith forever—who knew how she would snap if she lost that baby? That was just it too…what exactly was Mrs. Bishop's plan? What was she going to do and how was she going to get Eve to go along with it?

"Cas! Finally! I've been calling you for so long!" Eve told him, not being able to stop herself from hugging him.

Castiel did not return the hug, but he felt a fondness for her. He had seen everything that she had had to go through, and he was grateful that she had come this far. As he slowly started to react to stroke her hair, she pulled back and he regained his composure. She smiled at him and then put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, Dean coming into the room and sighing, but nodding at Castiel. Castiel could feel the tension but knew he had to make them aware of what was going on.

"So you're finally in contact?" Dean asked him.

Castiel looked directly into Eve's eyes. "Your mother has made a deal…Eve…a deal for your baby's soul."

"Excuse me?" Eve asked, her eyes betraying her fear. "What about the baby's soul?"

"Anna and I believe that your mother is planning on killing you, Eve—that was what Ben was supposed to do, but you took him out…if your baby dies, then its soul goes to Hell, which opens a seal. Luckily you are here in the safe house, but your mother will find a way to penetrate the defenses again." Castiel explained.

"Then double the defenses!" Dean told Castiel angrily.

Eve took a deep breath as Castiel looked up at Dean, and she rested her hand on her stomach—her baby wasn't even very far along and already it was doomed. This all had to stop…every thing had to stop. Lilith had to die, her mother had to die, and she had to be the one to do it. She still regretted killing her father, but it had been done, and with Ruby out of the way, Sam wasn't in as much trouble. Now all that had to be done now that Ben was dead, was getting to Lilith, and that was going to be hard. Maybe she should just wait until the baby was born and leave it with Castiel and the other angels while she took Lilith out…except how many seals could fall by then?

"Is it possible to stop her before she breaks all of the seals?" Eve asked Castiel before he continued his conversation with Dean.

Castiel looked at her. "Is that how you think we can stop the apocalypse, Eve?"

Eve nodded. "Ben said she was the last seal, and 66 seals open the door to Hell. If we kill her without the sufficient amount of broken seals in a place that isn't the designated place of the seal…then we stop what is coming."

"Then so be it…but how do we kill her?" Castiel asked.

Eve took a deep breath. "I have to embrace my inner psychic."

****

_Eve found herself sitting in the kitchen by herself contemplating what she and Sam were going to tell Dean about Lilith. It really wasn't fair that they had to lay this all on him, and what the Hell was she supposed to accomplish now? She had a baby to look after but it was looking more and more like she was going to have to stop this on her own. She had to…her mother never would have tried to turn her into a weapon if she wasn't important to the outcome of this war._

"_You look like you're contemplating." Sam told her, entering back into the kitchen._

_Eve nodded. "I just feel like we need to ease him into it—he's not going to be okay with this at all and you know it. He gets restless."_

"_Yes he does." Sam nodded in reply. "At least he'll be happy that neither of us killed the other, don't you think?"_

"_Yes, actually…you really wanted to kill me then?" Eve asked him._

_Sam nodded and Eve found herself not really blaming him. She'd shot his companion in cold blood, and he didn't know where else to turn. He'd been completely betrayed and though he'd tried to be on board with her, Eve knew she hadn't really given him any reason at all to like or trust her and that was her fault. Still, Eve wanted Sam to like her—if not because they were now related by her marriage to Dean, then just because it would make Dean happy. She loved Dean more than anything, and she wanted Sam to be on her side as well…she wanted him to accept her._

"_I love your brother, you know." Eve told him with a small smile. "And I didn't kill Ruby to spite you at all—I've had my fair share of demon blood in my lifetime, Sam."_

_Sam looked at her and sat down. "Really?"_

_Eve nodded. "My mother used to feed it to me, only she snuck it so I didn't know. Still…I probably would have drunk some too if I thought it would save us."_

"_But it won't." Sam replied. "Thank you for showing me the notebook."_

"_No problem—let's break him into it all."_

Eve sighed loudly as she found Dean kissing her when she entered their bedroom that night. She really didn't feel like she deserved this closeness after what she had done to him but Dean wasn't letting it go. She wanted him to yell at her and to tell her that he could never forgive her again, but he wanted her, and she couldn't perform. This wasn't the way she wanted to do this—and she certainly didn't want to do this when she still felt tainted. There were other ways she could have handled Ben, she was almost sure…even if she and Dean had both agreed her way was the only way.

"Dean…" Eve told him as he kissed her softly.

"I just…I need to be the last person who has touched you in every way." Dean replied, running his hands down her sides towards her jeans' zipper.

Eve shook her head and pulled away. "Does what I want matter at all to you right now?"

Eve knew that she should just do what he wanted, but she also knew by the look on Dean's face that he felt bad for pushing her. He knew he shouldn't be, but the thought of Ben touching her in such an inappropriate way was driving him mad. He had hated Ben from the beginning and just the thought that Ben had touched the woman that he so desperately loved, was going to make him violent. All Dean wanted to do was touch his wife, but he knew enough about her that he knew that she took shame to a whole new level and he had to respect that.

"I need you to understand something, Eve—I hate Ben. I do not care if he is dead…I feel like part of him is still around mocking me because he touched you." Dean said, trying to be calm.

Eve nodded. "As much as that is my fault do you really wanna screw me when I don't want to be that kind of close to you right now?"

"Don't call it that! I know that I am the first person to get pissed and uncomfortable when sappy things happen, but what we do is not 'screwing'!" Dean yelled at her. "It's special when we do it, and why the Hell do you think _you_ can be mad at _me_?!"

"Because I can't let you touch me when I've tainted my body! Do you really think that I want to make love when I've let Ben touch me like I did?" She asked him. "I have to forgive myself, and I don't!"

Dean nodded and ran his hand down his face, walking up to her and sighing when she took a step back and shook her head. He took steps towards her as she took steps back, finding herself completely pinned to the wall. Dean placed his palms against the wall on either side of her body so she couldn't escape and she glared at him. If he forced her to comply she was going to be exceedingly pissed. It would never be rape with him because she would cave, but she wouldn't be happy about caving afterwards. She _knew_ he was desperate and little horny, but she just didn't want to until she felt better about herself.

"You did what you had to do, Eve—I hate that you had to do it…but he never would have given us the information without getting to touch you." Dean told her.

Eve nodded. "I know…but that doesn't make it better. I don't care that it was the only thing to do—I completely betrayed you."

Dean sighed. "I'm horny, and I'm sorry I'm so frustrated."

Eve had known that and she nodded and stroked his hair, kissing him softly. She knew she had to make this up to him whether she wanted to do it or not. She had been the one that betrayed him, and it was up to her to try and make him feel better about it before she forgave herself. If Dean wanted to make love…then so be it, she'd comply. Dean raised an eyebrow but kissed her back passionately and ran his hands down her sides, stroking the waistband of her jeans.

"Forgive me for forcing my horniness on you?" Dean asked her.

Eve sighed. "Yes…have at me, Husband."


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay so this one focuses on Eve, Dean, Sam and Castiel.**

**Hope it's enjoyed.**

**The flashbacks have no particular order.**

**They just coincide with the part coming after it.**

**Oh, and it's a little hot and heavy.**

**=P**

****

_Eve smiled at Castiel when he appeared before her that night. Dean was recovering and sleeping upstairs, and Eve had to talk to Castiel about the baby. He knew more than he was letting on, and Eve really had to be aware of everything that was going on. In order to make her decisions about the future, she had to be completely in the know. So she looked him in the eye and he returned the eye contact—he was one interesting and attractive specimen._

"_My mother…when did she fall?" Eve asked Castiel. "And why is it that she wanted me to have so much demon blood growing up?"_

_Castiel took a deep breath. "Your mother fell shortly after Lucifer's firsts fell. She questioned the motives of God, and when she tried to band together angels against the father, she was cast out of Heaven. She vowed to serve Lilith, found a man willing to help her do so, they conceived you and your brother, and she set to turning you into what Lilith wanted you to be."_

_Eve nodded. "So…even with the demon blood in my system, my baby has angelic powers? I find that very hard to believe, Cas."_

_Castiel nodded—he was actually quite amazed by that himself. The chance that the baby would have angelic powers was slim to none, but at the same time, with the apocalypse so close at hand anything seemed to be possible. He had to make her be careful—he had to keep her safe. He wasn't sure what was being planned, and he knew he had to counsel with Anna. What was he going to do? How was he going to do this? He needed orders._

"_I need you to understand something, Eve." Castiel began._

_Eve smiled. "I know I have to be safe, Cas…and I want to be. You have no idea how much I want to pop this baby out happy and healthy."_

_Castiel nodded. "You need to tell him about your past."_

"_He knows about most of it." Eve admitted. "But only most of it."_

_Castiel nodded at her once again because he was quite aware that she was trying very hard to protect him. She also didn't know how kindly he would take to learning that she was a monster. Eve did not feel like she could forgive herself for some of the things that she had done for her mother and though Castiel and God forgave her, she had been far from expecting it all to be over. She had to be better for the sake of her baby, and she was quite certain that she could do it…Castiel had faith in her too._

"I want to find a way to punish you in a kinky way, but I think you might enjoy it a little too much." Dean whispered as he sucked on Eve's neck.

Eve groaned a little. "You sure this is what you want?"

Dean nodded. "I'm so very, very sure, Evey."

It had been the first time in hours that Dean had spoken to her lovingly, so Eve nodded and then pushed him off a little, only to pull him to her in a passionate kiss when he looked into her eyes. Eve tried to ignore that her father had called her 'Evey', but she couldn't. She wasn't even thinking about her father…she was thinking about how this was the first time Dean had called her that, and she couldn't think of one reason why she deserved to be called a nickname so lovingly. She'd just betrayed her husband, and he was rewarding her with sex? That was hardly fair to either of them.

"How can you still want me?" Eve asked him, pushing him off of her a little again.

Dean stroked her hair. "Oh, Evey…I've done worse things. I'm a lying, cheating scoundrel, and God knows I've cheated on and with some rather good women. Yeah you're married and you let some demon rapist finger you—I've been with married women and it was more than fingers."

Eve wrapped her legs around Dean's waist when he picked her up. "Ever wonder why God and the angels picked us? I mean we're both so not pure or good."

Dean laid Eve down on their bed. "We're really not."

Eve arched her back a little to let Dean have easier access to her underwear, still rethinking everything…still sort of hating herself. It was hard to be mad though when he started to dip and stroke in his oh-so-expert way, and he kept pressing his lips against hers, his tongue using the same force in her mouth as his fingers were inside of her. She swallowed and pushed on him, Dean looking her in the eye as she shook her head. He was frowning, and she was sorry that he was, but she just couldn't…this wasn't something that she could do.

"Look, I know that I owe you, but I can't…I can't have you doing this when I feel so disgusted with what Ben did." Eve explained, and her voice was cracking.

Dean nodded and stopped his fingers, hanging his head as she got out from under him and headed for the bathroom. He hadn't been trying to push her and he knew that she was feeling really terrible and he'd let his own wants get in the way of how she was holding up. Eve loved him and Dean knew not to doubt that, and though they both knew that it had been the only way to get the knowledge out of Ben and Eve hated herself. If there was one thing Dean wanted, it was for Eve not to hate herself.

"Evey…" Dean started, heading into the bathroom when he heard her start the shower.

Eve knew she owed Dean, and she should let him do whatever it was that he wanted, but she really couldn't stand it. She felt like she had to shower over and over and over again, and she still wouldn't be able to cleanse herself from what she'd done. Dean swallowed and got into the shower with her, not liking that the eyes that met him were so sad, stroking her hair and pulling her close. She kissed his chest softly and Dean kissed the top of her head, nodding because the moment didn't need words…he knew that she just needed a little more time.

****

"Sam! Open the door!" Jeremy exclaimed as he pounded on the front door.

Jeremy was freaking out a little because of what he'd heard his mother and Lilith talking about that morning and he wished whole-heartedly that he didn't have to be the bearer of bad new. All he wanted out of this was for his sister to finally be happy and though he knew he made a lot of mistakes, he cared about Eve more than anything. So if he could spare her the heart-ache of losing her baby, that was exactly what Jeremy was going to do and at any cost. She was his family, and he would never ever turn his back on her—no matter what.

"What is going on, Jeremy?" Sam asked him.

Jeremy gave Sam a pleading look. "I need your help with something, Sam. Your brother completely trusts you, right?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes…why?"

"He needs to be convinced that Eve needs demon blood." Jeremy explained. "I know it sounds ridiculous but Lilith and my mother were talking about how Eve's unstable bio patterns were detrimental to the baby's health…and that demon blood could help. Because of that, they're stopping the demon attacks on her—cutting her off. They want that baby dead and I don't."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and ushered Jeremy in. "I don't see how demon blood could help the baby."

"Isn't it obvious?" Jeremy asked him with an incredulous look.

"No, Jeremy, it's not—even though demon blood can make you stronger, and even though it can heal…it's like a poison." Sam explained to him. "Are you…are you sure of what you heard, Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded vigorously. "Eve has always been unstable and that is what Lilith is counting on, Sam—the demon blood will stabilize her system. Please, Sam…I can't let my sister go through anymore heartbreak."

Mrs. Bishop smiled from outside the house, glad her son had come straight to Eve's with the knowledge she and Lilith had planted into his head. All she needed now was for Sam and Jeremy to convince their siblings that demon blood was the answer and then slowly…the demon blood would poison the baby, kill it, and break another seal.

****

_Eve cringed a little and bit her lip. "It hurts…"_

_Alastair just smiled at her and nodded. "You know you don't enjoy this like you do when Dean does it…I wonder why that is…"_

"_If you're trying to get me to confess to something you're wasting your breath." Eve told him firmly, and then she screamed when he shoved his hand into her._

_Alastair grinned a wicked grin. "I wonder how long it would take to make you fall in love with me."_

"_I'm not in love with anyone." Eve stated, trying to hide her lies._

_Alastair laughed. "You're lying, Precious."_

_Eve bit her lip so she wouldn't scream again, but she knew Alastair took immense pleasure in her whimper. She just couldn't bring herself to actually do this, could she? Dean knew she loved her and there was a chance that she could get herself off of the rack…but that meant torturing souls. Could she do it? Could she honestly show someone else this kind of evil and do it for the rest of her existence?_

"_I know what he wants…I know you won't do it." Alastair taunted her, carving a shape into her arm and smiling as he did it._

_Eve looked Alastair in the eye when he looked at her. "If you're so smart Alastair…why do you let it all happen?"_

"_Dean is one of my best…if having you enhances that potential, then so be it but mark my words, Eve: if you lead him off of the path he is on I will have to take even more drastic measures." Alastair explained to her._

"_Are you done now?" Eve asked him, a new sense of strength about her._

_Alastair just carved into her a little more and Eve held onto the one thing that she knew was the truth—Dean loved her. All she had to do now was tell him she was ready to get off the rack to be with him when she saw him when Alastair was done with her that day. She was kind of sick and tired of the way Alastair treated her—and the way the others treated her—and all she wanted was the little piece of human compassion that Dean exhibited. He wasn't a monster no matter how much he pretended he was…Dean Winchester still had a shred of humanity and despite Alastair's threats, Eve was going to exploit that and show him just the kind of man he could be._

Eve hadn't been expecting Dean to be there when she woke up that morning, but he was, and he was fondly watching her sleep. She smiled sadly and he stroked her hair, propped up on his hand and gazing at her as she looked him in the eye and tried to figure out what to say. The night before he had been so understanding and just held her until she fell asleep, and she had appreciated it very much.

"I'm sorry." Eve told him softly.

Dean ran his thumb along her cheek and shook his head, smiling. "Don't apologize, Eve, I've been rather pushy."

Eve shook her head. "No, I've just been unreceptive. I mean I pretty much think you're the one that deserves to get what he wants."

Dean kissed her softly. "Baby we're married—I need to be receptive to what you want and need too. We're in this together and we have a baby on the way, and I shouldn't have gotten so upset when you're having a harder time than I am."

"Dean, I…sweetheart, I…" Eve trailed off and bit her lip.

Dean wasn't quite sure what it was she wanted to say to him, but he returned the kiss that she placed on his lips, shaking his head as she started to climb on top of him. He pulled away and he looked her in the eye, tucking some hair behind her ear and stroking her skin as she drew in a breath slowly leaned down. She nuzzled his nose with hers their eyes locked, and then kissed him without closing her eyes and without him closing his.

"I love you." Eve told him softly, running her hands down his t-shirt and playing with the waistband of his boxers. "I love you and I think that you deserve to make love to your wife…and as terrible as I feel about what I did…I really do want to make it all up to you—just please no fingers."

Dean nodded slowly at the pleading behind her irises. "No fingers…I promise."

Eve smiled and nodded, kissing Dean and this time feeling herself getting lost in him. She was trying so hard to be all right with all of it and Dean let her hands roam, pushing off his boxers and then hoisting up the bottom of her nightgown and wiggling out of her underwear. Dean was already up and ready for the act, and once she brought her hips down against his, moving against each other was almost second nature. Eve smiled at her husband as their hips rocked against each others, eyes locked, Dean smiling back before their lips collided again and they continued until the climax shattered both of them, Eve laughing a little as they rested against each other.

"As good as that felt…my nightgown is sticking to me now." Eve let out in a breath.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "My shirt too."

Eve ran her fingers through Dean's hair and smirked. "Wanna try this again in the shower?"

"That's kind of our spot, isn't it?" He asked her, sitting up a little and kissing her softly.

Eve nodded and kissed him again. "It kind of is, yeah."

Eve smiled and got off of him, turning to him when he reached out to grab her hand and Dean smiled at her softly.

"I love you." Dean told her and then he smiled at her some more. "And for what it's worth…I think we're going to be just fine."

**Note: I know it has been forever and this chapter just leaves you with more questions—like about Eve's past—and I promise they will be answered soon…anyone still reading this? lol**


	19. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
